Fallen For A Veela
by tati1
Summary: Harry's had a change over puberty. Now, he finds out his heritage and some complicated things dealing with being submissive. SLASH! HPSSDM. ABANDONED
1. Submission

**Fallen For A Veela**

by tati

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning:  This is a SLASH romance fic.  There will be violence – there is ALWAYS violence in my stories.  Nothing you read qualifies as NC-17 because I have read much worse that still fit the rules, so no tattling!

Chapter 1 – Submission 

"Boy!"  Harry groaned and rolled out of bed despite the early hour (four A.M.).  Grabbing his things, Harry clattered down the stairs and heaved his trunk into Uncle Vernon's new company car.  Said Uncle grunted and gunned the engine; driving his least favorite nephew to the London train station so the disgusting boy could return once again to his freakish school.  He eyed the boy in the rearview mirror, distaste plain on his face.  Where his Dudley was big, strong, and handsome, the freak was underweight, fragile-looking, and worst of all, looked like a girl.  The boy was pretty!  Of all the nasty things - ! Well, oddly enough the neighborhood girls seemed to adore the feminity (not a word) of his nephew.  Even more curious, the attraction was not love or lust but rather…motherhood.  He snorted.  The females coddled him!  Only one girl looked at Harry in _that_ light, and Petunia had firsthand gossip that that child was lesbian!  All the other girls hugged him, or played with his hair; glaring at the Dursleys when they were forced to leave him be so he could do chores.  Even Petunia's bridge partners had dressed up the boy like some nasty childhood doll!  He snorted again and glared at the boy for good measure.  Harry shrank back from the venomous stare which made Vernon smug, but what the fat man didn't know was that his hate-filled eyes had reminded one Harry Potter of two other eyes: red, snakelike, and malevolent.  Harry shuddered, thinking of the eyes, the laugh, the man that haunted his nightmares: Lord Voldemort.  Harry frankly had no idea as to how he was expected to beat the man now.  He had brought him back; no one should trust Harry with anything again.  He was a murderer – and a target.  And he was in no condition to fight.  Ever since puberty had hit (around the end of fourth year) Harry could barely stand up to his own shadow, much less his domineering relations or Voldemort.  He sighed inwardly.  What had made him so…wimpy?  He was clueless, but he hoped it stopped soon.

The car screeched to a halt, and Harry got out with his things before Vernon roared away.  Harry rolled his eyes and trudged to the Hogwarts Express to take a nap; his body sagging with exhaustion.

````````````````````````````

Harry woke to Hermione shaking him.

"Ron!  Ron, I found him!"  Harry yawned as he came awake; shrugging off Hermione's hands he sat up.  Ron entered.  Harry gaped.

Ron had grown over the summer and now, at 6'3", was even taller than the twins, who were themselves eyeing Harry in a peculiar way from behind their younger brother.  Harry's best friend also had a tan and very obvious muscles.  Harry pouted.

"That's not fair!  I work all summer, don't grow an inch, yet you play Quidditch and get abs!"  Ron laughed – more deeply than Harry remembered – and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  Hemione was looking Harry over.

"Harry, you're skin and bones!" she exclaimed, feeling his ribs through Dudley's oversized t-shirt.  "Oh, I knew that not sending you owl post was a bad idea!"

"Dumbledore's orders," reminded Ron, though he too frowned worriedly over his friend.  "If we had sent him food it might have been intercepted and tampered with.  Was your summer bad Harry?"

"Hell on Earth," responded the youth.  "Per usual.  Dudley's still on diet, and I still can't finish all my chores on time, which means the chances of food are zilch.  I'm all right though.  I'm going back to Hogwarts!  Did you get my new books?"

"Yeah, we got everything on this year's school list," said Hermione happily.  "And…your birthday presents!"  She, Ron, Fred, and George all handed him a small pile of gifts.  Harry touched the six packages reverently.

"Thanks!" he breathed; running his fingers along one of the boxes before ripping in.  The first package was from Ron.  It contained candy of course, and a birthday card.  Harry hugged his friend happily.

Remus and Sirius had sent a Dreamcatcher; a magical device that would record his dreams for later viewing.  The letter hinted that it was for smut purposes, but the gift sobered Harry as he thought of being able to replay his visions in all their gory detail.  Mrs. Weasley sent the usual sweater (this one black with a phoenix on the shoulder) and fudge.  The twins gave him some of their newest pranks, and Hagrid sent cake.  Hermione's gift was a practice snitch and a book on magical creatures.  Harry spent a good amount of time on profuse thanks and sharing candy before he turned to put his new goods away.  Ron sucked in a breath as he turned back.

"What's that on your face?"  Harry looked down.

"Nothing."  Ron touched his cheek gently, but his hand shook with anger.

"Your uncle hit you again, didn't he?"  Harry nodded.

"Why won't you tell Dumbledore?" pleaded Hermione.  "This has happened before, and it's not getting any better."  Harry squirmed.

"It's still legal.  A lot of people still hit their kids; so long as it's not full-out beatings it's not considered child abuse."

"But they starve you and make you work!"

"There's no law against it.  They're certainly not paying me for it so it's not like I'm an underage worker.  They just say it's my chores.  Or it's punishment; like being grounded."

"But still - " The compartment door slid open and Ron didn't even bother to turn around as he announced the new presence.  "Malfoy," he finished; whirling to confront their rival.  Harry took a look at the other boy and groaned.  Draco was as tall as Ron.

"This world is so not fair," he moaned sulkily.  His nose twitched.  Why did he suddenly feel like he should either grovel or run and hide?  He sniffed the air.  That smell…It was like… seeing the smartest, strongest kid in town while he was the tiniest and most pathetic.  He squirmed uncomfortably.  Why did he keep feeling so weak?!  He looked over at Malfoy, following his nose.  He blinked.

"Oh the world is very fair, Potter," sneered Draco, not picking up on Harry's odd behavior.  "It knows where power belongs – with those who will use it and appreciate it.  Unlike you."  He used his height to his advantage and towered over the smaller boy, cornering him so he couldn't stand up.  Harry rapidly lost color as the odd scent overwhelmed him.  Malfoy started to say something, but stopped, blinked, and sniffed the air.  His nose led him to…Potter?!  But, Potter wasn't a Veela!  What-?

Confused, Malfoy turned and left abruptly.  Ron shouted threats after him and the bodyguards (Crabbe and Goyle) seemed perplexed, but that was no different than their ordinary everyday facial expressions, so Draco chose to ignore them.  He had things to ponder.

```````````````````````

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione, turning worriedly to her pale friend.

"Yeah, Malfoy didn't do anything to you, did he?" growled Ron.

"No," said Harry faintly, still huddled in his corner, "but he smelled…"

"He smelled?" asked Fred, puzzled.

"Did he smell like a ferret?" questioned Ron eagerly.  Harry shook his head.

"It was a scent, but I don't think you guys smelled it.  Or you would have reacted like I just did…Something happened over the summer.  I grew a bit and my voice cracked, though it's not much deeper.  And all that's normal, but…"

"Fred, George, would you mind leaving?" asked Hermione absently, looking closely at Harry.  The twins nodded, sensing the seriousness of the moment and left.  Harry continued.

"But…at the same time I just got really…wimpy, I don't know how else to put it.  I do whatever I'm told; I can't stick up to anybody for the life of me.  And to me…Draco smelled…like… well, it was like seeing Dumbledore when he's mad."  His friends winced.  "It was something powerful and it told me to either run and hide or obey and hope to get away alive or with…with something; I don't know exactly what the last thing was."

"Well, that makes it sound like a Veela, but even a submissive of that species don't feel that weak, not even around the dominants.  Though they do submit completely it's out of choice until they've mated and been marked."

"Veela?" asked Ron, clueless.

"Yes.  Draco is part Veela, with most of the powers and definitely a dominant.  The scent Harry described sounds like he smelled that dominant aspect, but the question is why.  Harry's not Veela.  Veela are beautiful and make people lust after them.  And they're blond.  While Harry's certainly beautiful, I feel no attraction for him, and neither does Ron.  And he's not blond.  He's about as far from _that_ hair color as one can be."  They looked Harry over critically.

"So why's this happening?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione pensively.  Harry shifted under their intense stares.

````````````````````````

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione for the billionth time as they got off the train.

"Yeah."

"'Mione, leave him alone!  That's the, like, two-zillionth time you've asked him that!" shouted Ron in exasperation.  They started bickering.  Again.

"You guys, we're going to miss the carriage ride," said Harry gently, nudging them.  Per usual they whirled with a 'stay out of it!', but this time it scared Harry and the newly timid boy complied hastily, dashing into an empty Thestral-driven carriage.  A few seconds passed and the door opened and shut again.  Harry sat petrified.

"Hello, Potter," sneered Draco Malfoy.

*

A/N:  I can't wait to show you guys the next chapter of this!  It's great, really!  Unless of course you don't like Harry terrified out of his wits…

      Um, yeah.  I'm trying to find an ending to my next chapter of The Next Aibou, and I'm typing up Chapter 6 of HPEO.  Childhood Was For Fantasies, my new story, has a lot going for it, but I would like any feedback or suggestions for my plotline.  I might use them.

      Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Kochan- to- Yachan for that really long one (I had fun with it).  I'll try to update more often in the future, and gomen-nasai for making you all wait so long.

      Review soon!

      ---- tati


	2. Mortification and Worry

**** **** **Fallen For A Veela**

by tati

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning:  This is a SLASH romance fic.  There will be violence – there is ALWAYS violence in my stories.  Nothing you read qualifies as NC-17 because I have read much worse that still fit the rules, so no tattling!

Chapter 2 – Mortification and Worry Last Time… 

A few seconds passed and the door opened and shut again.  Harry sat petrified.

"Hello, Potter," sneered Draco Malfoy.

*

The blond boy examined the cowering Harry as the carriage began moving with a jolt of activity.

"I know your secret, Potter," he announced smugly.  "I know - " He grabbed Harry's chin roughly, digging in with his long manicured nails.  "- what happened to you over the summer and I know - " Harry's cheeks bled from the pressure the other boy was exerting. " – that you can be no hero now.  The Golden Boy is no more; replaced by a sniveling eager-to-please whore.  And you can't fight back."  He drew back his other hand and punched the dark-haired boy.  The force of the blow toppled Harry off his seat and ripped his face from Malfoy's grip; the force of the removal of his tight grasp rent several deep gashes across his face and Harry lay where he had fallen, gazing up at Draco in horror.

"So what's the use of Golden Boy now?"  He kicked Harry harshly, aiming for the kidneys.  The crumpled teen let out a shriek of pain and curled up; trying to avoid blows, taunts and intimidating smells alike.  "How does it feel to be a _submissive_, Potter?  Bet it hurts your precious little ego.  Now you get to be the lowest of the low, beneath everything and everybody!  And only if you're lucky will you get a good mate.  That is to say, if someone who hates you doesn't bond you first.  I think I might enjoy that, submissive.  What are your thoughts on it?"

A very relaxed Draco Malfoy got out of his carriage in time to join his friends at Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle behind him as always.

```````````````````````````````````````````

"I can't believe they argued all the way from the stations, into the castle, through the Entrance Hall, and into the Great Hall!" hissed Neville, who had grown surprisingly attractive and tall over the summer break.  Many of the students collectively rolled their eyes at the arguing duo.

"When are they gonna get a clue?" asked Dean.  "They're almost past my betting day."

"You bet on it?" whispered Ginny, choking with silent laughter.  "Ooh, they are so gonna kill you!"  The bettor peered at Hermione and edged away slightly, taking Ron's little sister at her word.  She just laughed; breathless when Ron finally turned and asked what was so funny.  Ginny shook her head ruefully, letting Ron shrug and quiet down to watch the new first years enter to encounter the Sorting Hat.

"Hey, where's Harry?" murmured Hermione, now that her argument was over.

"I don't know.  Didn't he get in the carriage with you?" asked Seamus.

"No!  We told him to go away while we were arguing and he did.  Where _is_ he?" asked Ron, now fully worried.

"I can't believe we let him out of our sight!" moaned Hermione.  "Especially with _that_ going on.  He can't protect himself the way he is now!"

"With what going on?"

"Nothing," said Ron hurriedly.  "Just something Harry told us…" When the Sorting was over and the feast was over and there was still no sign of Harry, Ron took advantage of his Prefect badge and led the new first years to the Tower at a run.

Harry wasn't in the dorms, and worry changed to full-blown panic.

```````````````````````````````````````````

"Professor!  Professor Dumbledore!  Please!  We need to see Professor Dumbledore!"  Hermione was shrieking as she skidded down stairs, through corridors, and around teachers and students.  Stares and whispers came to life in her wake as prim and proper Hermione Granger screamed for the Headmaster, abandoning protocol and apologies.  Ronald Weasley was right behind her.

"Professor!"  Dumbledore appeared quickly.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling slightly at the out of breath teens.

"It's Harry!  He's missing!"  The twinkle vanished.

"What do you mean?  Wasn't he with you?"

"No!  He left after we got off the train for the carriages, but we haven't seen him since!  We took a separate carriage."  The Headmaster whirled, summoned the teachers, and a widespread search began.  But no one could find Harry.

```````````````````````````````````````````

The next morning Ron and Hermione were exhausted, as were the teachers.  The search had been called off at midnight; there was no more they could do.  The duo picked at their breakfasts sadly.

"D'you think You-Know-Who - " started Ron, but he was interrupted as a shaggy figure burst through the double doors.

"Headmaster!  I foun' him!" shouted Hagrid.  The Hall went silent.

"You found Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  Hagrid nodded.

"I took him straight ter the Infirmary.  He's in a bad way."

Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and Hagrid swept out quickly, listening to the Gamekeeper relate his story.

"Because Harry were missin' I left the Thestrals hooked up till this mornin'," he began.  "So this mornin' I knew I had ter take care o' things even though Harry were missin'.  I let 'em go back ter the Forest an' then started cleanin' out the carriages, an' I foun' Harry!  He was in one o' em, out cold.  I took him to Pomfrey.  He didn't look so good."  He glanced at Ron and Hermione.  "Ah'm not sure yeh'll want them ter see this," he cautioned.  "Though, knowin' Poppy he'll be all bandaged up."

"Why?  Is he sick?"

"Nah, he took a beatin'.  Someone pulped him pretty bad."

"Someone attacked Harry?" asked Dumbledore sharply.

"Yeah."  They entered the Hospital Wing; Ron and Hermione refusing to be left behind.

Harry lay sleeping on a Hospital bed, but the crisp white sheets only emphasized the boy's own lack of color apart from the red blood that seemed unnaturally bright as it seeped through the bandages covering him.  Poppy Pomfrey was hovering and tutting over the still form.

"Headmaster!" she exclaimed, becoming aware of their arrival.  Harry's friends gazed at their third member, horror-struck.

"Harry?" whispered Hermione.  Poppy sighed.

"He'll be fine, not even a scar, but whoever thrashed him knew what they were doing.  Harry will have a lot of bruises for a long time."

"What, can't you heal them?"

"If I did, it would counteract the charms I performed to heal his broken bones.  No, he'll have to live with them."

"When will he awake?"

"I'm not sure.  Perhaps sometime tomorrow."

"Very well.  Come along, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid.  Good day Madame Pomfrey."  And they left.

`````````````````````````````````````````

Late that night a figure slipped into the Ward.

"Ennervate," he whispered, waving a wand.  The dark bundle on the bed awoke quietly.

"Draco," whispered Harry.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?  You just put me in hospital.  Again!"

"Submissive angry?" smirked the hooded figure of Malfoy.

"Go fuck yourself," pouted Harry.

"No thanks.  I've got you to fuck."  Harry blushed heavily as he sat quietly before the boy who had beaten him.

"So what do you want?"

"I want to say that I did not do that purposely."

"Huh?"

"Eloquent, Potter.  Anyway, it was required.  The Dark Lord wanted to be sure of my loyalties.  I was told to frighten you; let you know that you're never safe; that it was His mercy that you remain alive within these walls until He deigns to kill you himself, yadda yadda yadda."

"So - ?"

"So, I'm not quite ready to go against the Dark Lord.  There's a few more things I want to sneak out of the house first.  My mother being one of them."

"So, you aren't going to be a Death Eater?" asked Harry timidly.

"No.  Dominant Veelas are either violent or simply dominant.  My father's more into the first category.  Although I got a certain thrill out of hurting you for all those beatings he's given me, I think I'd prefer to just use nice, normal lust."

"What?"

"You're a submissive."

"I am?  I didn't know it was possible for me to be Veela."

"You're not, you twit!  Wait, you don't know?"  He sounded delighted.

"Know what?"

"Oh, cool!  Well then, I won't tell you.  It'll be more fun for me this way you see; to view your reactions during class."

"Draco, what - ?"

The blond was gone, cackling quietly.  Harry sighed, winced, and went back to sleep.

*

A/N:  I got a review for this story!  Yes!

        I intended more for this chapter, but I decided to put it in the third.  I'll try to get the third chappy up today, but I had swim class this morning and now I'm leaving for two dance performances at Knobles Amusement Park (sp?).  Please review, and thanks to anyone who reads the A/N's!


	3. What's A Fallen?

Fallen For A Veela

by tati

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning:  This is a SLASH romance fic.  There will be violence – there is ALWAYS violence in my stories.  Nothing you read qualifies as NC-17 because I have read much worse that still fit the rules, so no tattling!

A/N: Someone asked about pairings?  Well, it's SS/HP/DM.  Sorry if people don't like triangles, but I can never decide.

        Read, and tell me watcha think.

Chapter 3 – What's A Fallen? Last Time… 

The blond was gone, cackling quietly.  Harry sighed, winced, and went back to sleep.

*

After assuring a disappointed Dumbledore that he had no idea as to the identity of his attacker, Harry spent the next three days in the Hospital Wing to be released on Wednesday with firm restrictions on what he was and was not allowed to do.  He wasn't supposed to stand any more than could be helped or use his left hand to lift anything heavier than an inkwell.  He was also to eat properly, as he was severely underweight at 89 lbs.  Snape, of course, didn't buy it, even with the note.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," he sneered as Harry walked in late due to Pomfrey's 'one last check-up'.  "I'm so pleased you deemed yourself fit to join us.  That will be twenty poi - "  Harry held out his note, but Snape ignored him and continued.  " – nts from Gryffindor and a detention.  Sit down and get to work.  You will work without a partner since everyone else has already selected their own."  Harry nodded apprehensively and sat at the back of the room.  Snape smirked and dragged him up to the front.  Draco seemed to be paying extra attention to the two for some reason as the Potions Professor abandoned Harry – who looked as though he'd been run over and was staring back at Malfoy in horror while the blond smirked – in favor of watching Neville melt his twentieth cauldron since third year.  Harry was shaking as he turned to the cauldron he was to use, and his hands (normally halfway competent with potions – even if he didn't understand the theory) were unsteady.

Halfway through class his potion exploded from his shaking.  Snape was livid.

" – and if anyone could be half as pathetic as you have constantly proven yourself to be - "  Snape interrupted himself suddenly, his mind clicking with Harry, who had been sobbing since he began his tirade, and his nose combined, which had been telling him there was something desirable that he had to control.  He gaped, staring at Harry and sniffing the air in desperate hope.  He stepped back about ten feet and the boy came out from beneath the bench.  "Draco, come here," he called.  Malfoy stood and swept over smugly.  "Walk up to Potter."  Draco did so and Snape's fears were confirmed as Harry cowered uncertainly before the boy.  The class looked on in confusion, though Hermione and Ron were a bit more clued in than the others.  Snape glared about evilly.

"Granger, watch the class.  Zabini, fetch Minerva to take over.  Mr. Malfoy, come with me."  He looked at Harry, who looked ready to dodge away.  "YOU.  Come."  Harry followed meekly on their heels as the Veela and Professor stalked out impressively.

A few minutes and they found themselves in Dumbledore's office.  He twinkled happily at them.

"Ah!  Harry, Draco, Severus, what can I do for you?"  Snape slammed his fist into the wall.

"You never told me Potter was a Fallen!" he shouted furiously.  Harry twitched and looked up through his lashes in fearful curiosity (his chin looked glued to his chest as he tried to shrink in on himself).  Dumbledore looked up in surprise.

"He is?"  Snape whirled, seething.

"Yes, he bloody well is!  And a submissive, too!"  Albus looked at Harry worriedly.

"Well, we need him mated as soon as possible then."  The two other men backed away, though it was obvious they were trying _not_ to look at Harry.

"S-sir?" asked Harry timidly, now that the two were a little away from him.

"Ah, yes.  Harry, your family – the Potter line – formerly held some ancestors that were of the Fallen race.

"Fallen are very similar to Veela, though they are dark of color and attract homosexuals.  Which means lesbian women and gay men will be lusting after you until you are mated.  Once that ritual occurs the attraction will be dampened, but not destroyed.  It will just keep people from losing control and raping you."  Harry shuddered and Albus smiled reassuringly.  "Fallen, like Veela have powers.  The difference is that Fallen do not morph into a different creature when angered – and no, Mr. Malfoy is not pure Veela, so he doesn't inherit the nasty tendency to become a vicious, ugly bird-thing – but they do grow black wings and gain extra powers in either times of need (dominants) or in protection of their mate or mates (submissive).  Oddly enough, the submissive Fallen is actually the more powerful, but the entire race is now almost extinct since the submissives are so often killed in their early stages."

"How?" asked Harry softly.

"Veela submissives are only timid around a dominant – whether Veela or Fallen – while your type are cowed by anything and everything until mated, when you settle and regain control of your emotions, though they are still easily overridden by the mate.  This is dangerous because, with a little shouting, a submissive can be convinced to do just about anything."  Harry shivered again, horrified.

"There is _no way_ I'm mating Potter," announced both Veela and Fallen dominants.  They glared at each other.  Dumbledore chuckled.

"Fine.  But I need at least one of you with him every second of everyday.  We cannot risk anyone convincing him to go off to Voldemort."  Snape childishly pointed at Draco.

"He'll do it."

"Sev!" protested the blond, insulted.  Harry flinched with an odd feeling of being unwanted, though he had never cared about the duo's feelings before.  Albus glared at them both.

"Stop it.  You both _know_ what submissives' are like; how they think – especially under the influence of dominants."  He smiled at Harry, who was staring holes in the floor again as the other two moved closer.  "Now, Draco will, of course, stay by Harry during the day, but all three of you will have to share rooms.  The added benefit of having someone so skilled in spells as Severus is something we must take.  Especially since there will be two dominants to watch him."  The two Slytherins gaped and glared at Harry, who to all effects melted into a terrified puddle on the floor.  Draco sighed.

"Come off it, Potter, we won't kill you."  He backed up to prove his point, and Snape followed him.  Harry stood again, shakily (and scowling).

"I _know _that," he muttered, frustrated.  "But every time I just…"  He sighed slightly before laughing in a self-mocking gesture.  "I really should be used to it though.  What about the school?"  Dumbledore smiled as Draco added a muttered comment about his mother.

"I have taken the liberty of removing Mrs. Malfoy from Malfoy Manor.  She should arrive at Hogwarts in a few minutes.  And Severus has recently been compromised as a spy, so he will be stuck here for the time being.  And so now Mr. Malfoy can announce his intentions to avoid the Mark and watch Harry after I tell about his – erm – condition so that steps can be taken to separate him from the homosexually inclined students.  Any questions?"

"Yes!  What measures will be taken to ensure Draco and my safety from attraction?" protested Snape.  Dumbledore grinned and pushed them all out of his office.

"No measures.  You three would make a very nice couple.  Or is that triple?"  And he shut the door.  Draco and Harry exchanged incredulous looks before Draco realized whom he was sharing with and glared instead.  Harry stumbled backwards so fast that he toppled off the top step and crashed down the staircase, managing to curl up and roll a few steps down.

"Oops," said Draco, wincing.  He and Severus hurried down after him in time to see Marcus Flint dangling the small fifteen year old by the collar of his robes.

"Watch where you're falling, Potter," he snarled.  "I don't - "  Severus scowled his resignation.

"Mr. Flint, put Mr. Potter down.  I'm officially not allowed to let anything happen to him."  Marcus dropped Harry with a sneer.

"Sorry, Professor."  He left and the three were left alone again; Harry staring up at them from the floor.  Draco and Snape looked at each other tiredly.

"Take him to my rooms until dinner time.  Albus will want us in the Great Hall at supper when he announces the changes, so bring him up then.  And try to keep his bratty self from destroying anything."  Malfoy nodded slowly.

"But, my mother - "

"I'll direct her to Slytherin dorms.  She knows where to go."  And with his best death glare at the Boy Who Was Out To Ruin His Life, Severus whirled away and left.  Draco glared after him when he saw his new charge's condition from the parting look.  Harry had his knees drawn up to his chest and he was sobbing silently into the fabric of his rather tatty robes.

"_Do_ stop crying, Potter," he sighed exasperatedly.  Harry sniffled and tried to send him a glare.  Only, it changed about a foot from his eyes and turned into a rather fearful gaze.

"I'm trying.  You think I like crying?  I haven't cried since I was nine years old…"  He wiped ineffectively at his tear-stained cheeks.  "And twice in one day that man makes me do it.  And I can't help it!  Please don't be mad…"  He paused, annoyed.  "I didn't mean to say that."  Draco tried (unsuccessfully) to hide a smirk.

"Move it, Potter, and stop sniveling."  A blond woman with a regal air chose that moment to open the Entrance Hall doors and step in.  She walked over to Draco sedately, glancing at Potter before her nose caught something.  She followed it…to Harry, who was still trying to stop crying.  She glanced at her son who nodded, and Draco promptly found himself on the receiving end of one of Narcissa's death glares, making Draco blink.

"Draco Alexander Malfoy!" she hissed, "You have no tact!"  And she scooped up Harry, making a startled face at how light he was, though still a burden for her.  "Where is he sleeping?"

"Sev's room now.  Mother, what did I do wrong?" asked Draco, catching up to the irate witch.  She gave him a disgusted glance.

"I have taught you everything there is known about Veela!  And I _know_ that you and Severus have discussed Fallen.  So why, _why_ do you persist in proving yourself utterly moronic?"

"What?"

"He is a _submissive_, Draco," she hissed, drawing out the word.  "He cannot help it.  I myself had enough trouble when I was still unmated, and _I_ only reacted to dominants!  He's intimidated by everyone, therefore a dominant is about ten times worse.  And you expect him to not cry when you're acting all evil and angry?!"

"But Dumbledore's making me watch after him!" snarled Draco, shuddering.  Harry flinched in Narcissa's arms and looked up at the woman fearfully.  She seemed irritated.

"And Harry is being forced to be _watched after_.  How is that any better?  Especially when _you_ are the one holding the power of life and death over his head!"

"Not just me, Sev too," mumbled Draco, but he was eyeing Harry speculatively.  Narcissa scowled.

"Don't even _think_ about taking advantage of him, Draco!"  She stumbled slightly and shoved Harry into her son's arms.  "Here, you carry him.  Put the showy muscles to _some_ use."  Drcao looked down at his new bundle in surprise.

"What do you _eat_, Potter?  I knew you were small, but you're about as heavy as bird feed!"  Harry shot him a timid glance before looking down at his hands.  Malfoy was just talking to himself anyway.  They came to a gargoyle Harry remembered from second year, and with a muttered "Artemis Diana" they were in the Slytherin commons.  "Why couldn't he just walk on his own?" complained Draco as they stalked down a corridor, though not entirely sure _why_ he wanted this gorgeous – _I did NOT just think that! _– thing out of his arms.

"Because right now he's having a lot of mental breakdowns and if you forced him to walk he'd be cringing along in terror?" suggested Narcissa blithely, breezing past him and pushing open the door to Severus Snape's chambers with a regal flourish.  Draco sighed and dumped Harry on a couch before the fireplace, smirking as Harry bounced off and onto the floor.  His mother smacked him angrily, and Draco glared at the floor.  Consequently glaring at Harry, who started to back away slowly, emerald eyes wide and cheeks still flushed from crying.

"S-sorry," he stuttered nervously.  "Not…that I'm sorry she hit…um, I mean, sorry to be…I – um…"  He was hyperventilating when Draco suddenly stopped looking angry to stare at him in amusement.

"Eloquent, aren't we, Potter?" he smirked.  Harry sighed, defeated, though glad all the same that Draco wasn't mad.  Mrs. Malfoy was rolling her eyes discreetly in the background and summoned a few house elves to fetch Harry's things.

"Well, I'm going to the Headmaster to find out what exactly is going on and just where exactly he intends me to sleep.  Draco, _be nice_."  And she swept out of the room, leaving Harry to watch after his protection wistfully.  The other boy was giving him a rather predatory look, and he advanced on Harry slowly.

*

A/N: I know, only six pages, but I wanted to provide another chapter and mom's demanding I come to dinner and get off the damn computer, so…Eek!  Mither's coming, gotta run!


	4. Living With Dominants

Fallen For A Veela

by tati

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: This is a SLASH romance fic. There will be violence – there is ALWAYS violence in my stories. Nothing you read qualifies as NC-17 because I have read much worse that still fit the rules, so no tattling!

A/N: I'll try to update my stories (most of them) once every Saturday/Sunday/Friday, okay?

Chapter 4 – Living With Dominants Last Time… 

The other boy was giving him a rather predatory look, and he advanced on Harry slowly.

Harry was starting to think that 'wide-eyed' would be the best description of himself for the rest of his life, and he wondered morbidly if said life was only going to last for another few seconds. Draco was officially scary. The blond licked his lips as he looked down on the smaller boy before starting and shaking his head violently.

"What the fuck?" he muttered. Then, "Oh. Stupid Veela stuff. Potter, _why_ did you have to be submissive?" Harry stopped trying to become one with the stone floor in favor of giving the irritated teen a slightly inquisitive look. "I. Am. Gay. Potter," explained Draco. "You. Attract. Gays." Harry's eyes, well, didn't really widen, but _something_ made him show he'd gotten it. Dumbledore's words rang in his head, "_It will just keep people from losing control and raping you," _and, "_You three would make a very nice couple. Or is that triple?"_ He slowly edged away again, and Draco determinedly _did not_ stare at him.

"Right," he said breathily. "Um, can you…control…and not…?" Draco smirked and muttered about eloquence again, making Harry flush.

"Of course, Potter. If I want to badly enough. It's just a difficult spell to maintain. Now, go make yourself useful or something." He turned from Harry and went off into a room on the right. Harry stared after him.

"Make myself useful," he whispered sadly. He knew exactly why he was reacting so violently to Malfoy and Snape; he knew ever since he learned about Fallen and Veela and dominance and submission, and _he didn't want to_ believe it, but it was true, and… "No, it's not," he said firmly to himself. _I do _not _love them. How could I? I hate them._ But a little voice in the back of his head wondered why he was so glad that Dumbledore had given the three his blessings as he wandered about the room, cleaning Snape's bachelor's quarters.

Snape was upset, and the whole school knew it. Gryffindor's points were decimated, the Hufflepuffs were in tears, and Ravenclaw had vanished as a unanimous whole into hiding. Even Slytherin was muttering rebelliously as they watched their Head of House stalk through the Howarts halls. Snape had set several of them detentions! Of course, no points had been lost, but this was scandalous! What was wrong with him?

They soon found out as dinner rolled around.

Severus Snape stepped into the Great Hall with Draco Malfoy at his side and a figure trailing behind them.

The figure was Harry Potter.

A collective gasp swept through the room as Harry timidly followed his two most hated enemies to the Head Table. Then everyone listened in disbelief to Headmaster Dumbledore's lecture on exactly why this was occurring.

Fallen? Wow. _Submissive_! …Unexpected. Live with _Malfoy_ _and Snape_! Ewwww; Lucky; Ouch; What the f; Poor Harry! And then Albus sat with a cheery smile and the new trio swept out again, leaving murmurs and whispers in their wake.

"You will touch _nothing_!" snarled Severus again as the three entered Slytherin territory. Harry was staring holes into the floor and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Really, Sev, that's the fifth time you've warned him. I think he got it."

"_After_ he's ruined my rooms!" protested the dominant furiously. Harry winced; he had only been doing what Draco told him to –

"Severus, you've been wanting your rooms clean for the last ten years; I should think you'd be happy that Potter took the initiative," drawled Draco. Harry paused.

"Took the initiative?" he asked softly, sounding rather (timidly) indignant. The two dominants turned to look at him in irritation and mild surprise. "But Dra – Malfoy told me to."

"I did not!" said Draco vehemently as Severus gave him the 'Murder Glare.' "Potter's just causing trouble!" Harry slumped and stared at the floor in disbelief.

"But you said to make myself useful," he sighed under his breath. He didn't think they caught it as the walk continued, so he found no harm in arguing to himself quietly. "Making myself useful means working. Working means cleaning. And God knows the place needed it - "

"You got that right, Potter," said Draco bemusedly, "But why would you think that cleaning Sev's rooms is useful? I was thinking more along the lines of killing yourself would suffice." He and Severus promptly started a cheerful conversation (for them) on what it would be useful of Potter to do.

Neither could be bothered to turn and see their object of hate crying silently behind them as he followed like a puppy.

A/N: I am sooooooo sooooooo sorry about how short this chapter is! I just wanted to update quickly so I can try and update another story or two before I have to do my homework! There's so much that I have to do, and I already spent half the day cleaning my room and…ick!

Please review; their coming keeps me writing.

Another A/N: now that I look back at my angry response to that review, I have to apologize, though I won't remove it. Sorry, I always overreact, and I…ugh…nevermind. It still pisses me off, so whatever.


	5. Asking Narcissa

Fallen For A Veela

by tati

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning:  This is a SLASH romance fic.  There will be violence – there is ALWAYS violence in my stories.  Nothing you read qualifies as NC-17 because I have read much worse that still fit the rules, so no tattling!

A/N: I'll try to update my stories (most of them) once every Saturday/Sunday/Friday, okay?  Thank you for liking this chapter; I wasn't sure that it qualified as 'good.'

        I am addressing some debatable issues in this chapter (why Narcissa is at Hogwarts and not with her mate, since she is a submissive) and I hope that my explanations pass muster.  Thank you for reading!

Chapter 5 – Asking Narcissa Last Time… 

Neither could be bothered to turn and see their object of hate crying silently behind them as he followed like a puppy.

*

Harry woke the next morning and waited quietly in a corner of the living room for his new 'guardians' to wake.  It took a good hour for Severus to enter, and Draco was still off in his dreamworld.

'See Snape Snarl' mused Harry as he watched the man storm out, completely missing the boy in the corner.  He was glad he had gone unnoticed; there was a sneaky suspicion lurking in the back of his mind that, had Snape seen him, he would be currently sobbing at the man's feet.  Oh how he hated this instability!  Really, teenage hormones would have been bad enough, but this – this was hell.

Harry had always been a strong person; he was full of curiosity, could bear a short temper when pushed too far, and loved adventure.  Despite the hatred focused on him in the Dursley household, he had managed to grow up with morals that never occurred to his 'normal' relations.  They had rarely caused him physical harm – in point of fact, although he was starved, belittled, bullied, and regularly smacked for chores gone wrong, he could only remember one or two instances of a real beating, and so he guessed that they weren't that bad.  They had certainly never broken him, and that was what he expected was the power lying in the hands of two of the many people who hated him; who both had a firm belief in his charmed life; no matter what Draco had taunted about being unwanted everywhere in Harry's second year (check the books – you'll find it somewhere), both believed Harry was spoiled and out to make their lives hell.  And now Harry knew something terrifying just as he knew this odd love seeping into him was for the two who hated him: Draco and Severus could break him, and that thought chilled him even more than a Dementor's presence.

`````````````````````

Draco came stumbling tiredly out of the bedroom an hour later, and he scowled at Harry, who backed against the wall miserably.

"Stop cringing!" he snapped, exasperated.  "It's bloody annoying.  Let's get to breakfast."  He shoved Harry out the door and – when they reached the Great Hall – pushed him with unnecessary force onto the Slytherin bench.  His Housemates sniggered and two voices cut across the room.

"Leave Harry alone, you stupid git!" bellowed Ron.  Hermione's own protests were cut short as she had to haul hard on Ron's robes to keep the furious boy from dashing over to deck Malfoy and save his friend.  Harry shook his head at them.

"It's ok, you guys," he said.  Ron shot him a disbelieving glance that was shared by Hermione, and they sat down hard, outburst forgotten, as Harry sat placidly beside Draco as the latter ate his morning meal.  No one seemed to notice Harry's own skip of the morning course.  He didn't think he could hold it anyway.  Soon, Draco stood, wiping his mouth delicately and whisking Harry out of the room and away from prying eyes.  Then he dragged the black haired boy into an empty storage room and slammed him against a wall.

"What did you think you were doing, answering them without permission?" he snarled into Harry's terrified face.  "It's my business, not yours!  You will shut up unless I say otherwise!  Got it?!"  Harry nodded frantically as Draco's arm rose to hit him; remembering vividly the last time the Veela boy had attacked him.

The hand descended, and the cracking sound of flesh-on-flesh echoed in the dusty room.

`````````````````````

Harry attended all of Draco's classes, and meekly followed the Malfoy heir back to Severus' rooms where he was promptly abandoned in favor of the Slytherin common room.  Harry settled gingerly on the couch, his bruises from his first Draco-beating, the second, and his own uncle's heavy hand making even that small action painful.  He began his homework to distract himself from the pain, but looked up an hour or so later when the door opened to admit Narcissa Malfoy.  She swept regally up to Harry who nodded to her; his curiosity was aroused when she declined to leave after he informed her that both Severus and Draco were out somewhere.  After a moment of indecision, she sat beside him.

"Harry," she began slowly, "This discovering you are a Fallen must have come as a shock.  I would be willing to answer any questions you may have."

"How could you leave Lucius?" he asked immediately.  She arched an inquiring eyebrow.  "I mean, aren't you his Veela mate?"

"In a sense.  Our marriage was purely political.  While Fallen and Veela submissives can be mated to anyone, only Fallen submissives are forever bound to his or her dominant or dominants.  I am Veela, or partly anyway.

"When I was an unmated submissive, a dominant could bowl me over, but once mated – which, for Veela there are two different mating types: the taking of Virginity; which gets rid of the adolescent scrambles, and the mating for Life – I am perfectly fine.  Now, had my mating been the mating for Life – a bond forged through love – I would certainly still be under my _dear_ husband's control.  However, the mating was just to provide an heir, and Lucius never mistreats me because then I would leave, and what would that do for his image?  But he wold have killed me had Draco announced his intentions of refusal and rebellion.  Despite my son's absurd hatred of anything Potter, I do love him.  So now I have left Lucius and he can do nothing because we are not attached.  In fact, I could go and fetch myself a new mate if I so chose, but I do think I've had quite enough of that.  Is there anything else you wish to know?"  Harry nodded slowly; absorbing all he had been told.

"Do dominants always feel the need to hurt others?"

"No, but they are all control freaks.  Some, like Lucius, like inspiring pain – it gives them a high – but others only want to be acknowledged as superior by the submissive they rule."

"When you said about the two types of mating … does that apply to Fallen submissives as well?"

"No.  Any Fallen submissive who is taken with or without his or her consent is immediately bonded to whoever happened to have sex with them.  And it has to be real intercourse – not just a blowjob, so you don't have to worry about that.  When you are bonded you are ruled by your claimer and, should they be in danger, will always be there to attempt their saving … whether you wish to save them or not.  However, the perks of being bonded is that you are only submissive to the mate or mates, and only if they require your submission at the moment."  She gave him a shrewd look.  "Now, why did you want to know about cruel dominants?"  Harry flinched; he had thought she'd missed that when he'd asked the last question.

"Nothing.  I'm just curious, and I haven't gotten to the Library yet …"  Narcissa scowled and snatched his robe sleeve up, hissing at the bruise marks.

"Who – Draco, right?"  Harry just looked at her.  She shook her head furiously.  "I knew he was upset when you deflected those friends of yours – and really, boy, a Mudblood? – but when he did nothing at table …"

"After," whispered Harry miserably.  "An empty storage room.  I didn't know that would upset him!  Really!  And …"  Narcissa sighed in sympathy.

"You couldn't have known it would make him that angry, child," she soothed; pulling him into her side.  Harry stiffened slightly, and tried to relax, but she had caught the involuntary movement.  "What's wrong?" she asked.  Harry mumbled to his lap, and Narcissa's voice turned strict.  "Never mumble; that is the sign of impoverishment."

"I'm … just not used to hugs, that's all."

"Really?  Why?" she questioned, actually sounding startled.

"The … Dursleys – my relatives – don't really like me much," he admitted slowly.  "I'm just a burden to them."

"They abuse you?"

"No.  I'm just slave labor.  Nothing more nothing less.  They fear that if they hurt me or starve and overwork me too much there will be retribution from my 'freak friends'.  So my survival is assured.  It's just … keeping me alive doesn't require hugs.  Maybe a blow to the head, but nothing so demeaning as hugging what is abhorred."  He frowned; no longer talking to Narcissa but sounding things out to himself.  "Though if they knew I were gay even the threat of magic wouldn't stop them.  They believe homosexuality is even worse than being a wizard.  I think that's because Uncle Vernon is so intent on 'manly' things.  They believe that being gay means 'sissy'."  Narcissa just gave him another squeeze and waited until Harry was asleep on her shoulder to leave to yell at her son; conjuring the tired teen a quilt as a forethought instead of an afterthought.

He was such a sweet boy.

*

A/N:  How do you like the ending?  I was really proud of this one's end, though it'll look crappy in an hour or so.  Check out my other works too!

        September 25th was my Birthday!  Yay!  Fifteen at last!  And I'm already into sophomore year too…hmm…I'll never be eighteen while in high school…odd.  Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

        There are more important things occurring, though.  Really, if anyone from the website Psyke hangs out on ffn.net, please contact me.  Especially if you know or are Manchester_United_Fan (Lee).  I miss him; though he's probably forgotten me.  We only spoke once or twice.

        If you are from ANY self-harm group or on your own or depressed, please feel free to write me.  I suck at counseling and I guess I'm not all that nice, but…nevermind.  I'm probably just saying that to make myself feel better (it's two days after I typed this chapter up and you have no idea how depressed I am at the moment – my subconscious is so going to kill me for actually posting this message – I overreact and overstate everything, and I'm sorry for wasting your time and – god.)  Anyway, I suck, life sucks, and I hope yours improves.  Right.

        I have no idea what I set out to do when I began to re-edit this A/N, so I guess I'll leave now, but does anyone know any hacker things to use on Parental Controls for MSN without letting parents know you've done anything?  Please, the situation's pretty bad.

        Now that the weird rants are over…

        Please review; it means the world to me.


	6. Troubles For Harry

**Fallen For A Veela **

by tati

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: This is a SLASH romance fic. There will be violence – there is ALWAYS violence in my stories. Nothing you read qualifies as NC-17 because I have read much worse that still fit the rules, so no tattling!

A/N: I'll try to update my stories (most of them) once every Saturday/Sunday/Friday, okay? Thank you for liking this chapter; I wasn't sure that it qualified as 'good.'

I am addressing some debatable issues in this chapter (why Narcissa is at Hogwarts and not with her mate, since she is a submissive) and I hope that my explanations pass muster. Thank you for reading!

Due to ff.net restrictions, I'm having my 'Explanations' here, instead of as a chapter by itself. I strongly advise that you read it.

**Explanations**

This is a Question/review that I received and answered. Please read it.

My responses will be in .

I can agree, I hate stories where Harry is oh so powerful and Oh so destinied for more than being a simple wizard. But I can relate to your story now, I am glad. Harry, Draco and Snape, already have enough problems without more being created. Thats why I like your story.

1. Draco and Snape did not automatically fall in love with Harry and start trying to get him to mate with them.

Right. But HARRY is in love with them. I guess my muse made it so that the submissive knows who the soulmate(s) is/are. Don't ask. I just go along with my muse and keep quiet while she gloats when reviews come in.

2. I don't Harry being beating, I just hate when it is done in anger, but I must agree Draco will react as he was taught until someone he respects teaches him there is a different way. Hopefully his mother will start him on this road when she sees him. Question now that his mother is without a mate, seeking a new one will she go back to being submissive until claimed again or does she keep her back bone.

No, she stays with a backbone. Once you mate, puberty's OVER. Ooh, don't I wish THAT were true... no more hormones sigh.

3. Finally I am glad that you are going to build their relationship from the ground up. although, I admit that your going ot have to invest a chapter or parts of a chapter before they mate, the tendancies of part veela and fallen are. What I mean is this everyone has read all the draco is veela story, and they all have one common thread, he can only have one mate, and he is possesive of his mate. So you will have to explain why how your veela is different, and how he can share even if it is with a fallen.

Hell yeah! Lots more chapters coming up .... only, I've never written romance before so if you have any ideas for as to how exactly go about getting the two thick-headed , prejudiced idiots to see the real Harry, I'd be much obleeged.

Draco is already attracted to and occasionally sleeping with Severus, but he needs balance. These three, instead of having one soul mate, have two. They are each a third. He will be very possessive of both Severus and Harry and (being the more volatile Veela) he will be provoked to action more often than Severus, who will have a strong jealous streak, but 'avenge' it in more subtle ways. Harry, being the submissive, will not have a say about others looking at his two in public, but if he got the person alone...Azkaban!Harry (not really - hee)

Clarification: Is this right or am I forgetting something?

1. Harry is a submissive Fallen: fallen are some kind of kin to Veela.

Correct. Fallen just have some different characteristics and different powers, but the two species often interbreed.

2. Both races have dominant and submissive break down, which superceeds gender.

Not sure what you mean. Fallen attract homosexuals - Veela attract everyone. If, say, you had a STRAIGHT dominant female Veela (all Fallen are either gay or lesbian) she'd find a submissive male, yes.

3. Of the to genders, being a fallen submissive is worst.

Definitely. Unless, of course, like Harry you'll survive to be mated...in which case you are VERY powerful - more so than any dominant - and the submissive can tap into that power when his/her mate(s) is/are in danger. Just wait till Harry makes mincemeat of Voldie!

4. In this story scent does not play a role in choosing a mate, just sex who ever gets to the submissive, get it. The submissive has no choice nor defense aganist an unwanted mating.

A Veela submissive might, if the dominant is not overly powerful, but yes, Fallen submissives and submissives in general has no choice. Of course, running is an option.

5. After a fallen submisive is mated they become dominant to everyone, but their mates which they enjot an somewhat equal relationship, but if the mate wants they can use their powers to make their mate submissive again.

They do not become dominant, but their natural personality shines through. It also does so during puberty (when the poor things are not being frightened out of their wits). Only in puberty, they are more sensitive to moods and more apt to take things as threats. They react to said threats meekly until mated. The rest is accurate.

6. Can Harry get pregnant? What is their life span?

Yes, Harry can (and may) get pregnant. The lifespan will be approximately 200 years. Most wizards will live to about 150 years. Dumbledore is 165, but he's weird so he'll probably die at 300 or something. I'm betting it has to do with insanity. (joke on my part, but now that I've thought of it I just might use it)

PS. I am glad you consider my review critical and not a flame. I posted a review for another story (I think Draco was a veela in it to, but he was worse than your draco. And there was such plot contradictions and stuff, things the writer call foreshadowing I called plot holes and incomeplte thoughts.) well the writer got pissed and posted awhole chapter deciated to me. Then I had to explain it was not a flame, I was simply telling her what I was having issues with. Besides when I review I actually write something more than "good job, please update." and such no help dribble. Since, I write, I know that I am telling the characters story, not my own so they don't alwys do what I want. So when I review I react to the characters, not the writers. But in that story, I had to react to her, needless to say, after replying to her rant she told me I should have posted it to her in a private email. So I stoped reveiwing for a while. Thanks.

Hee, well I've done that to a reviewer too, but this wasn't like the other. And mind, it IS foreshadowing. You know my story HP and the Ebony Orb? Well, the bit where Sirius says Harry doesn't look like James is incomplete, but that's MY foreshadowing. There are a few other incidences, but I can't think of them at the moment, and right now I'm supposed to be typing up a report on Phillis Wheatley.

Ahem, well, sometimes you can't think of what to say, or you don't have time, so people write quick things such as 'good job, please update', though I try to sound more enthusiastic than that. blushes

Don't blame you for not reviewing anymore. I really need to post my email addy up there...

Thank you for the review and addition to review!

LD

tati1

**Chapter 6 – Troubles For Harry**

_**Last Time… **_

_"No. I'm just slave labor. Nothing more nothing less. They fear that if they hurt me or starve and overwork me too much there will be retribution from my 'freak friends'. So my survival is assured. It's just … keeping me alive doesn't require hugs. Maybe a blow to the head, but nothing so demeaning as hugging what is abhorred." He frowned; no longer talking to Narcissa but sounding things out to himself. "Though if they knew I were gay even the threat of magic wouldn't stop them. They believe homosexuality is even worse than being a wizard. I think that's because Uncle Vernon is so intent on 'manly' things. They believe that being gay means 'sissy'." Narcissa just gave him another squeeze and waited until Harry was asleep on her shoulder to leave to yell at her son; conjuring the tired teen a quilt as a forethought instead of an afterthought._

_He was such a sweet boy._

* * *

"_Draco Alexander Malfoy_!" The howl echoed through the Slytherin dorms.

"Someone's in trouble with Mummy," snickered Pansy Parkinson quietly to Blaise Zabini. He grinned as Narcissa Malfoy stalked into the common room.

"Draco!!!!!!!"

"He's in the Library." Narcissa nodded grimly.

"Thank you, Pansy." She vanished out the entrance and the door slammed shut behind her. Pansy continued to snicker.

"Draco is soooooo in for it!"

"_Draco_!" Said boy flinched and turned quickly.

"Mum? What are you - " Narcissa grabbed him and smacked her son soundly. "Mum!" he protested. Everyone in the Library was staring, and several were starting to laugh. Narcissa just glared at him.

"How dare you?! You leave that nice Potter boy alone, you hear? If I catch you beating him one more time – Draco, you arrogant – I can't - " She stopped as she noticed the stares and the whispers that were starting. She pulled at his arm fiercely. "Draco Alexander, you come with me right now! _Never_, in all my days have I been so ashamed - " She dragged him out of the Library, growling.

* * *

Severus whirled angrily.

"Stop staring at me, Potter!" Harry flinched and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry …"

"I just bet you are," he muttered as he finished rearranging his rooms. "Stupid, spoiled, arrogant, irritating brat … what I wouldn't give to have even Longbottom in your place. And trust me, that is a huge concession, Potter." Harry flinched again, but Snape wasn't watching. "Utterly useless, totally brainless, scheming, sniveling, rotten little ingrate." His rant grew more vivid and nasty in detail as time wore on. Harry was asleep by the time he finished. "Ungrateful!" he snarled softly, but found himself pulling a blanket over the sleeping boy. He looked so cute and vulnerable lying there like that … "I did not just think that Potter was cute," he uttered in disbelief.

"I did. Good Merlin … ewwwww!" And with that inelegant exclamation he fled the room. Harry stirred softly in sleep, smiling at the warmth the blanket provided.

* * *

The next day Narcissa demanded a 'talk' with both Severus and Draco to 'educate them on the ways of a submissive.' That would have left Harry by himself, but he wasn't allowed to be alone, for obvious reasons, so with a little 'persuasion' from Narcissa he was allowed to visit with Ron and Hermione for the day.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione happily as he and Draco approached. "What are you doing here?"

"We're busy today, Granger," sneered Draco unhappily. "You and Weasley have to Potter-sit for a few hours. Under _no circumstances_ is he to be left alone with _anyone_. Understood? Move it Potter, before I decide to ignore Mum." Harry hastily moved to his friends' sides. Draco turned abruptly and left. Harry watched him leave, wistful.

"Harry?" asked Hermione. He smiled at her happily.

"Hey, 'Mione. Sorry I haven't seen you two lately, but … well, you know." She shrugged and nodded.

"So, what do you want to do?" Harry shrugged too.

"Ron?" The redhead had been staring at Harry hard, and now shook his head.

"I don't get it, Har'. You used to hate Malfoy, and now you're living with him _and_ Snape? What's wrong with you?" Emerald eyes welled with hurt. "Don't look at me like that. All Malfoys are evil; you know that. So why are you acting weird?"

"I – Draco turned. He's not going to be Dark, and you shouldn't just categorize peop - "

"So its Draco now? What, are you sleeping with him too?" Ron glared, making Harry shrink back.

"N-no. If I sleep with anyone I'll be bound to them for life. Didn't Dumbledore tell you guys?"

"Yeah," admitted Ron reluctantly. He began to look like the Ron Harry remembered as his friend. Then he looked miserable. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know you can't help it. It's just - "

"You've been enemies with Draco ever since you understood the name. Family rivalry and all that. I know, don't worry." Harry smiled weakly. "I just – I know it's hard, but could you at least try to get over it?"

"Why?" asked Ron. He sounded like he was whining. Harry flushed heavily.

"I – er – I … there's something … I'm sorry!" Hermione touched his shoulder lightly.

"What's wrong, Harry? We won't hate you, really." He looked up at her with desperate eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I just – I can't help it. I - " He glanced around the empty corridor and then lowered his gaze to the floor. "I'm … I think I'm falling for them." Hermione's mouth rounded into a soft 'o' as Ron stared.

"What?" he hissed in disbelief. Harry looked up tearfully.

"I don't know why, and believe me; I've tried not to! But I can't. I've fallen in love with Severus and Draco. I … I don't know what to do. I know that they could never do the same for me; they hate me. I … please don't hate me too …" Hermione engulfed him in a hug.

"Oh Harry, you're going to get so hurt … just be okay, alright?" Ron just stared; his blue eyes confused.

"Harry, I – I need some time. But I'll be there, okay? Just … wait. Please. I need to adjust a bit …" He walked away, looking dazed. Harry sagged against the wall, Hermione was still attached by her hug, and his sudden movement made her fall. They both toppled to the floor.

"Ow! 'Mione, geroff!" oomphed Harry from beneath her. Hermione jumped off him with a startled laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry!" She started laughing. Harry joined in; though it sounded strained. His laughter quickly turned to quiet sobs though, and Hermione was crying as well. "I'm really sorry, Harry!" she wept. "I think this is what 'hysterics' feel like, and I know it's not helping …" Harry's tears ended after awhile and he tapped the crying Hermione on the shoulder.

"Are you sure its not just monthlies?" he teased gently. She hit him lightly.

"Oh, you-!" He dashed off, laughing, Hermione hot on his tail.

"Now behave!" Narcissa called after the departing Snape and Draco. They sighed.

"Yes, Narcissa," they chorused. "We'll be nice to Potter."

"Who?" Snape growled at her.

"Harry."

"Good."

* * *

A/N: I know its not much, and I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but just wait, 'kay? I've got something great planned, and I'll try to update it soon!

As always, please review!


	7. After Narcissa

Fallen For A Veela

by tati

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning:  This is a SLASH romance fic.  There will be violence – there is ALWAYS violence in my stories.  Nothing you read qualifies as NC-17 because I have read much worse that still fit the rules, so no tattling!

A/N: Okei, I just got a review from one 'Sweet-single' who just totally defeated the belief of mpreg.

        Hi, Sweet-single?  I took a look at your 'faves' list.  This is your first slashfic, ain't it?  Well honey, I wish you hadn't decided to pick an' diss mine.

        Try reading a male-pregnancy story first.  And get a clue.  We're in a MAGICAL WORLD, for Chrissakes!  Get a grip, and please don't insult all the slashfic readers out there!  Jeez, we _like_ mpreg sequences!  Here, try reading 'The Greatest Gift of all' and mayhaps a few other slash fics that involve male pregnancy before you review said slashfics again.  Some authors can get really hurt by such dismissals, and some authors won't be as nice as me in their response.  And frankly, if you don't flex out a bit more, I'll agree with 'em.  Sorry for sounding mean, but _really_!

To the other reviewers:  Sorry this took so long!  I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please don't mind my little rant…

Thanks to Lady Phoenix Slytherin, who helped me to update this chapter.  I was in a bit of a writer's block, so she gave me a plot!

Read and Review!

Chapter 7 – After Narcissa Last Time… 

_"Now behave!" Narcissa called after the departing Snape and Draco.  They sighed._

_"Yes, Narcissa," they chorused.  "We'll be nice to Potter."_

_"Who?"  Snape growled at her._

_"Harry."_

_"Good."_

*

Harry was in the Library reading with Hermione when Draco strode in, his lips tight with irritation.

"Come on, Potter," he snapped, sighing as Harry flinched and Hermione sent him a disapproving frown.  He forced a smile on his face; Granger would tattle if he scared the boy.  "I won't eat you, Potter, though you do look more than edib - " Flushing heavily, he cut off, looking startled before scowling once again.  "Stupid Veela hormones," he muttered absently.  "Really Potter, I won't hurt you.  Move it."  Harry dropped the book and moved to follow Draco, sending Hermione an apologetic glance as he was swept out of the room by a blonde with anger management problems.  Hermione smiled after him.

"This should be fun," she murmured.  "So long as they don't lose control again … but the look on Malfoy's face!" she snickered slightly.  "When he and Snape finally figure it out, I don't want to be around to hear the screams."  She shook her head as she reached for another book.  "Slytherin love – who'd have thought it?"

```````````````````````````

"Do keep up, Potter," said Malfoy tightly, teeth gritted as he waited for Harry to catch up – again.  The youth gave him a glance nearly as exasperated as his own.

"It tends to be rather hard to catch up with giants, Draco," he muttered softly.  The blonde looked at him in surprise.

"You're not crying!" he said, impressed.  Then, "Why?"

"You're not being an ass, I guess," said Harry, "but I still can't raise my stupid voice at you - "  He scowled and looked at the wall.  Draco snickered.

"So Potty Saint Potter can't yell at me.  Well, at least you can insult me.  Now keep up."  The Veela turned and resumed his rapid … stalk.  There was nothing else to call it, and Harry paused to admire the effect before he dashed after the blonde, trying desperately to lengthen a stride that had already been exerted to its capacity.

```````````````````````````

Ten minutes later, Draco was leaning against a wall, foot tapping impatiently as he waited for Potter (once again) to catch up.  He stretched out an arm as the dark-haired boy careened around the corner, hoping he hadn't lost the teen.  Harry was neatly caught by said teen's muscled arm, and blushed faintly as Draco neatly lifted him and swung him to land draped over the blonde's shoulder.  Harry's breath expelled with an 'oomph!' and Draco was moving again before the much smaller boy could regain it.

"Draco?" he asked cautiously.  Why was he hanging upside down?  Not that he minded; there was an excellent view of a very nice arse from here, but he didn't think that was why the Malfoy was voluntarily carrying him.  Draco snorted.

"I'm not going to kill you, Potter, relax.  I _am_, however, sick and tired of waiting for you to _bloody catch up_!"  Harry flinched, and Draco had to work hard to smother his irritation.  "Stop that!  So I'm carrying you so that we can actually get back to Severus' rooms before I'm fifty.  Don't you _ever_ tell anyone."

"I won't," said Harry softly, wincing as his bruises were jarred.

Draco entered the Slytherin dorms and slid into Severus' rooms.  He put Harry down on his feet instead of dropping him, and the green-eyed boy looked away.

"Thank you," he said softly.  "I'm sorry I couldn't keep up."  Draco smirked, unable to pass up the opportunity for a jibe.

"I guess I shouldn't blame you really."  Harry's head jerked up, startled.  "After all, your legs are so short that I doubt you could keep up with a first year, much less me."  He abandoned the fuming Harry in favor of moving to Severus' bedroom.

"Sev?" he called, a lilt in his voice.  He shot a glance at Harry, who was still standing where he had been left, glaring a steady hole into the floor and muttering about how tall he was going to be when his growth spurt hit.  "Potter," he snapped, "you're not going to grow any bigger.  You haven't grown in two years; you're not going to start again now.  Go to bed already."

Moving to obey, Harry glanced at the clock and narrowed his eyes.  "Draco, it's only - "

"What did you call me?" asked Malfoy, interrupting Harry, who stopped and paled.

"Um … nothing?" he squeaked.

"Yes you did!  You called me Draco!  You've been doing it the whole bloody day!"  The gray-eyed boy was staring at him.  Harry backed away slowly.

"You know, I think it is bedtime," he whispered, voice slightly higher than normal in anticipation of Draco losing it again and beating him.  He edged toward his bedroom door, and made it safely inside, breathing a sigh of relief when the door closed with no explosion from the Malfoy boy.

Draco stood staring at that door for a very long time.

```````````````````````````

Harry woke up screaming.

Sitting up, he scooted to the headboard of the bed, wrapped his arms around his drawn-up knees, and waited for the shudders to cease wracking his body.  His scar hurt like hell.

Voldemort had been so angry … he shivered and resolutely shoved the thought away.  There was no need to tell Dumbledore though.  The Headmaster had magically hooked him up to a vision-orb at the beginning of summer break, so all his Voldemort-induced visions were recorded.  Fortunately, the orb left his dreams to him, and didn't touch them.  He was exceedingly grateful.

It was rare that this occurred though, and Harry found himself wondering why the man was doing anything now.  Not wanting to, he forced himself to face the vision again.

Lucius … Lucius Malfoy had told of his wife's desertion and his son's betrayal.  Harry mused on that for a moment before shrugging.  Nothing he could do about it, and nothing that mattered was in the vision anyway.  They had all known this would happen.  He just wished it hadn't hurt quite so much …

That was an idea.  Harry's brow furrowed as he began running things through his head.  What if he made a potion that would … say … take away the pain he received from the link?  The idea was not inconceivable.  After all, there were sedation potions and mind-bond potions, and … yes, that might work …

Rising from the bed, Harry dashed out to the living room to fetch some parchment and a quill.  He flicked a 'lumos' charm with his wand and knelt by the coffee table, scribbling furiously in the handwriting only he could decipher (hmm, maybe that's why Snape kept failing him – he'd never realized that no one could read his works before … he'd have to work on that …).

He was soon finished, and was about to scan the rough draft for all the little details he was certain to have missed, when he heard a moan.  What on Earth…?  The bedrooms were silence-spelled; he shouldn't be hearing anything.  That was why they hadn't realized he was screaming, after all.  And what were they still doing up, anyway?  Another moan, louder than the first, and Harry's glance at Snape's bedroom door turned analytical until he spotted a tiny crack.  The door wasn't closed.

Blinking, Harry stepped over to the opening and peered in … to see Draco lip-locked with the Potions Professor.

Harry jerked back in surprise, and ran back to his room, shutting the door quietly and placing the parchment on the floor before landing on his bed in a confused heap.  What the Hell was that?! he wondered, wide-eyed.  Not that it was an unpleasant sight, but … nope, _that_ he hadn't expected to see.  So _that's_ why Draco had wanted him to go to bed early … Harry frowned at the ache coming from his hardening penis as his thoughts flicked back to what he had accidentally peeped at.  He flushed with embarrassment as he realized that it must be a 'hard-on.'  He'd never actually had one before, but he knew Ron and the other boys had (they were certainly loud about it, though he wasn't entirely sure what one _did_ to get rid of the thing.  He hadn't known it was supposed to be this … uncomfortable), so he figured it was natural enough …

Harry flushed again as he realized that he was musing about sex, and noticed (not for the first time) how little he actually knew about the topic.  He knew what 'fuck' meant, though it had been Hermione who had explained it to him, but he'd never really had a crush before.  Ron had thought he was interested in Cho Chang, and he had actually thought he was, but now that he felt warm every time he saw Severus and Draco he knew it had just been Ron's suggestion, and his own desire to be a 'normal, teenage boy' that had led to his following the poor Ravenclaw throughout the last year.  Frankly, he knew that a boy and a girl, a boy and a boy, or a girl and a girl, could have sex, but he didn't really know how.  Girls had breasts, which guys didn't have, and they didn't have certain other areas, and they got something called 'periods' that made them have mood swings, but that ended his knowledge.  He knew well enough what guys looked like, but he had noticed a certain aversion to actually saying anything to other guys about what actually occurred during sex.  Draco had been the first to actually insinuate more than that he had a hard-on, and Harry was puzzled as to how to make it go away.

Yawning, he decided to just ignore it and deal with the matter in the morning.  That decided, Harry's eyes drifted shut, and he fell asleep.

*

A/N:  Hmmm.  I'm sorry!  I didn't expect that to happen, and no flamers please!  I thought it was pretty funny, though writing sexual words took more courage than I had thought.  *frowns*  Coward that I am…

*laughs*  Poor Harry, just wait till he gets an eye-opener!  Anyway, my apologies to Lady Phoenix Slytherin.  I had meant to use your idea, but it didn't quite turn out that way.

I know the chapter was short.  I'm sorry.  I also know that I haven't updated.  Well, bad news:  I don't know when I'll update again.  You wouldn't believe the workload I've got; even if it is a three-day weekend!  I mean, look at my schedule:

Computer Tech: test and report

English: notes for a 'two-page term paper.'  Really, a two-page term paper?!  Why won't she just let me write it and be done with it??  Also, a test.  On something…

History: test

Bio: test; homework

Trigonometry: major quiz

Keyboarding: test

Spanish: pre-test and test – probably listing, off the top of our heads, about 100 to 80 Spanish words and their English translations.

If you have any concept of how much work this entails on my part, you won't expect any updates for another week at least.  Really, I apologize, but my cousin is also coming up, and I haven't seen her since forever, and she's staying a week, which probably would mean less time on the computer anyway.  *wails*  I'm going to feel so deprived when this week is done…

So, read, review, don't flame, and don't hate me.  Please wish my cousin luck, because she's been ill and has tons more schoolwork to catch up on than I, and she's one of the nicest people anywhere.

Oh, and give special thanks to my beta reader, Serpent of Light, who is also one of the best people you'll find anywhere!  Love you, Summer!

I really do hope to update again soon, but I cannot promise anything since I don't know any Spanish words AT ALL, haven't started my reports, haven't studied anything, and still have my worst subject (Biology) to do homework on.

Thanks again, and I really appreciate all your support.

Love you guys,

tati1


	8. Of Snape and Kisses

Fallen For A Veela

by tati

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning:  This is a SLASH romance fic.  There will be violence – there is ALWAYS violence in my stories.  Nothing you read qualifies as NC-17 because I have read much worse that still fit the rules, so no tattling!

A/N: *sighs*  I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about the wait.  I've had writer's block, and a very bad case of apathy.  In an attempt to make myself look even a little responsible, I'm updating now; I hope you approve of this chapter.

Oh, I was asked why Snape was so intimidated by Narcissa; it will be mentioned in this chapter, though everyone please note that the two are NOT related, except as very, VERY distant cousins connected mostly by marriage.  There is NO INCEST!

Eh, more talk of actual slash in this chapter.  The title says it all, really.  Have fun with it, and please, no flamers.  I'm getting REALLY tired of them…

All my love to my reviewers.  Honestly, your words of praise keep me floating nicely.

Read and Review!

Chapter 8 – Of Snape and Kisses Last Time… 

_Draco had been the first to actually insinuate more than that he had a hard-on, and Harry was puzzled as to how to make it go away._

*

Fortunately, Harry's … problem … was gone by the time he awoke, and the teen was quietly standing, waiting for his caretakers in a corner of the room, blushing furiously as he remembered what he had seen them doing.  Snape was the first out, and he shot a suspicious glance at the beet-red boy before ignoring him in favor of relaxing on the couch to savor a steaming cup of coffee left by the house elves.

When the Potions Master's dark-haired charge shifted, his eyes rose swiftly to pin Harry in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" he asked; narrowing his gaze at the boy, who looked terrified.  Harry backed up a step, licking his lips nervously.  Severus had to force his eyes away from the youth's mouth, his own lips thinning as he fought with his Fallen blood.  When Harry spoke, Severus was so unprepared that he nearly cursed the other Fallen.

"I was going to sit on the couch?" Harry whispered; his bright green eyes uncertain.  Snape reined in his lust.

"Then sit," he snapped.  Harry perched cautiously on the sofa's end and they sat in silence for several minutes, each tense in their counterpart's presence.

"Well?" snarled the professor abruptly.  He was gratified to see Harry jump as he turned to regard his teacher with a startled expression.

"Yes?" he asked softly, confused.  Snape glared fiercely before relaxing as the teen began to back away on his already limited couch space.  "Sorry," said Harry quickly; ducking his head.  Snape rolled his eyes and was about to rap out a 'shut up and go away' when his gaze landed on a messily written scroll of parchment.  He reached for it, but Harry was there first.  The boy snatched it up, dodging Snape's hand, and backed away, looking horrified at his own daring.  Snape stood slowly, letting the full weight of his glare settle on the teen.  He regretted it when Harry burst into tears—just as Narcissa walked in.  Snape stopped glaring and let out a soft groan.  His blonde third cousin (twice removed on his father's side) had been able to frighten him into submission ever since they were mere toddlers in their stuffily aristocratic homes.  And she _always_ thought he was in the wrong.

"Oh no," he muttered, watching as Narcissa looked from him to a tearful Harry and back again.  Her silver-blue eyes narrowed on the Potions Master.

"Severus!" she hissed.  "Stay.  Do nothing."  She turned to Harry; who was hastily wiping away tears and looking guiltily at Snape.  "Are you alright, dear?" she asked softly.  Snape held in a snort as the youth nodded.

"It's … it's fine.  He didn't do anything.  Really."  She patted his hair comfortingly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to punish him?" she asked; her expression deliberately bored, but her eyes baiting Severus.  Harry choked out a laugh.

"No.  It's fine."  He sniffled and turned; the papers still in hand.  "I've got to put these away."  Severus and Mrs. Malfoy watched the adolescent make a hasty exit before the blonde woman rounded on her friend.

"What did you do _this_ time?"  Severus gave her an exasperated glare.

"Nothing," he said flatly.  "I reached for those papers; he snatched them away.  I glared, and he cried!  Can you really fault me for that?"  Narcissa considered this before nodding and backing down slightly.

"I suppose not," she murmured.  She looked at the door Harry had vanished through.  "Poor little angel; it's so _difficult_ to mate."  Snape looked at her oddly before shaking his head.  He didn't even want to know.

Face turned away from Severus, Narcissa smirked.

``````````````````````````````````````````````

"Potter, no!"  Draco barely managed to keep Harry's hand from putting the frog eyes into their steaming cauldron.  Harry merely gave the Veela a quizzical look.  "You nearly blew us sky high, you twit!"  Harry flinched and shrank back, barely avoiding Draco's elbow.  "Forget it.  _I'll_ finish the potion."  Harry sighed and looked about the Potions classroom despondently.  Draco and Snape had the flair; was it his fault that he wasn't born with it?  Potions required a subtle use of magic that he didn't have the affinity for.  His companions did, though he wasn't sure they realized it.  While Harry understood the instructions and such—and had even invented a few potions (though he'd never dared to attempt to brew them)—he didn't have the magic, and while his inventions would probably work should Draco or Severus brew them, he couldn't.  It just wasn't in his magic.  It was very frustrating.  He scowled lightly.  Bery frustrating.  Especially when he put the right answers on a test and got back an 'F.'  He had actually (without Draco's knowledge) compared his last test with Draco's.  Absolutely everything, save question five, had been correct.  He figured that the Potions Master didn't even bother looking at his actual test … He wondered why.

An elbow in his side made him start slightly out of his reverie.  Draco was glaring at him.

"Class is over, half-wit," the blonde muttered.  Flushing with embarrassment, Harry rose and meekly permitted Draco to drag him out of the room; shooting Ron and Hermione a depressed glance as he was pulled past them.  He sighed again when Ron turned away from his eyes.  How he wished his redheaded friend would stop being mad …

Pulling open the doors to the Great Hall, Draco shoved Harry toward the teacher's table.

"Stay near Severus," he said absently, turning to go.  Harry blinked.  "I'm going to the Hospital Wing for a headache potion."  Harry flinched.

"I – I'm sorry," he murmured, feeling horribly guilty.  He'd been hurting Draco, though unintentionally, and he couldn't believe the gorgeous Slytherin hadn't complained … Then again, he probably had, which would be why he was so irritated when he found that Harry wasn't paying attention to him.  But still … he was supposed to help, not harm other students!  Harry's hero mechanism was on overdrive, and he looked at the ground, subdued.

Shockingly, Draco didn't take the opportunity to mock him.

"It's not your fault," he protested, turning back to the shame-faced Gryffindor.  "The fumes were bothering me, and I didn't get much sleep last night."  He paused as Harry's face flushed a bright red.  "What is it, Potter?  You sick?"  He put a cool hand to Harry's burning forehead and saw the boy squirm.  It clicked, unbelievable though the notion was.

"How did you know?" he asked sharply, withdrawing his hand.  Harry, if anything, blushed harder.  Draco smirked.

"The – the door … it wasn't shut all the way …" Harry whispered; visibly attempting to shrink into himself.  Draco licked his lips, remembering the heat of the other teen's skin.  He reached out and titled Harry's chin up, seeing that red, shy face went straight to his cock and he caressed the hot skin a moment, unwilling to release the moment.  A cough caught his attention though, and he turned slightly, Harry's chin still in his hand, to see a wildly blushing Hermione just a few feet away.  It occurred to Draco that they were still in the entryway to the Great Hall.

He immediately released Harry, and Hermione grabbed her best friend with a steadying hand; the poor boy looked like he was either going to faint or melt.  Smirking privately, Draco kept up his cool mask, ignored the whispers of those who had witnessed his lack of control, and swept out of the Hall.  He still wanted that headache potion.

Hermione, still half-supporting Harry, though he wasn't that heavy – probably lighter than her – watched him go, grinning wickedly.  Harry's face looked like it would permanently remain red for the rest of his days as she transferred her gaze to him.  Fortunately for the short teen, his best friend took pity on him and walked with him down to the Gryffindor table; making sure to steer clear of any known homosexuals, especially those who were looking at the poor boy hungrily.  As Hermione seated herself at the table, Harry shook himself out of his daze.

"Um, Draco said to eat at the Teacher's Table," he said; looking disappointedly at his former spot at his House table.  Hermione nodded understandingly, and made to shoo him on his way when Harry stiffened.  A second later, a large, familiar hand seized the bright-eyed youth by the shoulder, and Professor Snape glared down at the two of them.

"Then you should probably be there, Mr. Potter," he said silkily.  Flinching, Harry blushed again and looked down submissively.

"Yes, sir," he whispered.

"Come along, Potter."  With a dramatic snap of his robes, Snape stalked away, Harry following dutifully behind him as though leashed; not even glancing away from his teacher as he had done when Malfoy had pulled him from the dungeons in much the same way.  Hermione's eyes lit up delightedly.  Now they had roles!  Grinning, she jotted it down in a notebook.  Ever since she had learned of Harry's 'condition,' she had become fascinated with them.  They were like … living specimens!  How often did people see the courting rituals of Veela and Fallen?  And what were the differences in her trio's mating habits from other Fallen and Veela couples?  She had a feeling that Harry knew what she was doing, but fortunately he hadn't said anything yet.  She was having so much fun … maybe she should be a magical creature researcher when she left Hogwarts …  Hermione shook her head briskly.  Plenty of time to ponder the future when there weren't such fascinating goings-on with her subjects … Grinning once more, Hermione cast her eyes to the Head Table to see Snape irritably conjuring a chair for her best friend.

``````````````````````````````````````````````

Draco had been so thrilled with a lunch period free of Harry (especially after The Incident) that he had repeated the escape for dinner, happily ignoring his lover's glare when Harry nervously took his place quietly at the small table beside the dour Potions Master in the living room of the man's dungeons.

Looking down at Harry from his own height of 5'10", Snape sneered haughtily.  What did the brat (Draco) think he was doing, shirking this off on him?  Bad enough he had to wake up to Potter every day, and even worse that the child was sharing quarters with him!  He'd probably have to disinfect the place over Christmas, when Harry returned to his family.  His lip curled at the thought.

Seated gracefully beside the son of his hated rival, Severus proceeded to pointedly ignore him as he neatly cut his steak and proceeded to exemplify the very meaning of aristocratic manners in his food-chewing and fork-handling.  A quiet snigger interrupted his mental rant of showing up the Golden Boy, and Snape unintentionally looked up to see the dancing emerald eyes of Harry Potter, who seemed to be struggling not to laugh at him.  The mirth faded, but didn't vanish when the onyx gaze focused, and Harry turned his eyes away, still trying to suppress a smile.

Calmly – _calmly_ – Snape wiped his silverware and placed it – _gently_ – back onto his napkin.  He did not want to cause a scene.  He merely wanted to strangle his student.  Yes, that was all.  Nothing extravagant.  Now, if he could only get Harry to step somewhere secluded, he could safely dispose of the boy and hide the body.  He sighed happily at the thought.  _Oh, if wishes were fishes …_ he thought fondly, his scowl still fixed on Potter's mop of messy black hair.

And then Harry turned back to him, his fit of laughter over, and regarded him quietly with those jeweled eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked finally, tentatively.  "I mean, I didn't upset you did I?  It's just, it seemed like you were trying to prove yourself – to _me_ – and that was just so … ludicrous that …" he trailed off, blushing under Snape's stare.  "I didn't mean to offend you, sir.  I'm sorry; I was being childish."  And now Severus' stare was more of his struggle not to gape than anything else.  Potter, apologizing to _him_?  And he hadn't even intimidated the Boy Wonder!  With his mind distracted, his mouth took control, and he would, later that night, be heard to be cursing that bodily part to high heaven as it spoke without his permission.

"In private, you do not have to refer to me as 'sir,'" he snapped.  Harry blinked, and the professor tried – in vain – to stop his voice box.  "You may call me Severus.  But _only_ then, understood?"  Harry gaped at him soundlessly, and Severus struggled not to take advantage of that open mouth.

"Y – yes, sir," he finally stammered.  "I mean, Severus."

Snape shivered at the sound of his name, his Fallen instincts fighting him even more strongly for dominance at the gorgeous picture the teen presented.  And it wasn't as though the Headmaster hadn't given his blessing …

Not that he'd have sex with the boy.  If he ever decided to bond anyone, they would have to be willing to employ the Multiple Bond Spell, which acted exactly as it was named.  It was used for those rare cases in which magical persons such as wizards, Fallen, or Veelas would find themselves with two or more soul mates, rather than the customary one (or none), and it ensured that no matter who instigated the bond with the submissive (or just one of the other partners in the case of wizards), all partners included in the spell would find themselves bonded as well.  Of course, it involved consent by all parties, and Snape had no intention of finding himself forever tied to a Fallen he didn't even like, even if he could still have sex with Draco on the side.  He _loved_ the Veela son of Narcissa, despite the usual conflicts of power that arose between two dominants, and he was not prepared to give the teen up for something so trivial as hormones.

But that didn't mean he couldn't kiss Harry …

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, snapping him out of the mind games.  He blinked and glared at Harry, who flinched and trembled.  "S-sorry," he murmured, looking down.  Snape tried not to feel guilty (damn, Narcissa must be getting to him …) at the fear he had instilled in the youth.  He stopped glaring and settled for a scowl instead.  Harry turned his gaze up again, wide emerald eyes checking nervously that Severus was no longer threatening him.

"Yes," Severus snapped tersely.  "I'm fine.  I was merely thinking, something I find myself doubting that you indulge in often."  Potter frowned stubbornly, refusing to rise to the bait, though he looked angry and … hurt?  Snape shook the thought off.  Potter hated him; there was practically nothing he could say that would hurt the boy when he wasn't scaring him.  If Potter had anything, it was backbone.  It was very odd to see him so vulnerable all the time.

But quite the turn-on …

No.

Taking a steadying breath, Severus refocused on his meal, trying to ignore the pretty boy beside him.

``````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry sighed and stretched.  He had finished his homework early for once – Draco hadn't even returned yet.  Beside him, Severus paused in grading Hufflepuff third year essays and shot him an angry look.  Harry tried hard not to quail, but noted happily that the other man didn't actually seem angry, just vaguely irritated and distracted.

"What?" the professor snapped.  Harry rolled up his Transfiguration essay triumphantly.

"I've finished," he said simply.  He made to stand, but paused.  "May I go, si – Severus?"  The Potions Master shuddered, just as he had at dinner, and Harry wondered disappointedly if he regretted giving Harry permission.  Maybe he should resume calling him 'sir…'  The man's eyes pinned him where he sat, and Harry felt himself blushing, once again noting their close proximity on the couch.

"Would you really follow any order, Potter?" asked the Fallen idly.  "According to the books, you should, but then, I've never met a submissive before …"  Harry tried to push away his nervousness, and failed miserably as the black-haired man suddenly glared, and he felt his body react, automatically shrinking fearfully back into the couch.  "Stand up!" he bellowed.  Harry jumped to obey, all thought gone to be replaced by sheer terror and a will to obey.  As Snape slackened his glare, Harry found himself suddenly released and able to breathe.  Thought returned slowly, and he blushed horribly at the contempt he imagined Severus must feel for him.  But when he regained his nerve and looked up at his teacher, that strict, handsome face was more thoughtful than gloating.

"Potter, come here."  Obediently, but without the fear, Harry walked the few steps to Severus' side and looked down slightly at the other.  He was grateful that compulsion to follow that order had not been present, and waited patiently as Snape looked him over, pointedly staring at his slim, robe-clad body.  He shivered.  Snape smirked, stood –

And kissed him.

It was fiery, breathtaking, and everything that Harry had dared to imagine it would be — and more.  And then Severus' tongue swept over his lips demandingly and Harry gasped, his legs feeling like jelly at the sensations that burst through him as that talented tongue swirled around his own.  And when he tentatively responded … oh, it got a thousand times better …

And then they broke away, Harry still gasping in shock, and Severus himself panting slightly, with a predatorily satisfied light in his black eyes.  He like his lips and watched Harry hungrily.

"That was nice," Snape said after a few minutes, regaining some control, though his eyes were still dazed enough that he couldn't control his speech.  "I'll have to mention it to Draco."  He shook his head furiously, and his onyx orbs cleared.  He looked more than a little shocked – Harry could sympathize.

And Draco walked in.

*

A/N:  Sorry for the delay!  So sorry…

Erm, I hope you liked the chapter!  I really, really, really did, but then, that's just me…

Review!


	9. Dominants

**Fallen For A Veela **

by tati1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: This is a SLASH romance fic. There will be violence – there is ALWAYS violence in my stories. Nothing you read qualifies as NC-17 because I have read much worse that still fit the rules, so no tattling!

A/N: Sorry about the delay (again), but I had to spend the last month studying for my end-of-the-year tests, and didn't get much chance to update. In fact, I wasn't online last week except to answer my best friend's e-mails. /sighs/

Alright people, you know the drill. No flames; if you haven't anything nice to say, please don't say anything at all. Really, you learned this in elementary school; _don't_ make me teach you again. As previous responses both here and in other fics indicate, I'm not a nice person to mess with. Beware.

On a more cheerful topic; Snape kissed Harry! What will Draco do about it? Well …

Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Dominants  
**

_**Last Time… **_

_And Draco walked in._

* * *

Pansy had been making an utter brat of herself, teasing him mercilessly about having his mother watching him like a hawk, and Draco was … rather upset. Stalking out of the Library, he entertained the thought of telling his mother to shove it, but, well, the odds of him daring to do so were nil. Besides, he didn't really wish to insult her that badly. All in all, Narcissa was a wonderful mother, and he didn't particularly feel like being rude to her. And there were other things to think about …

Like, what had occurred with Potter. He was starting to wonder if Severus would mind …? No, he couldn't. But if Severus agreed … No!

Shaking his head, Draco stalked with a forbidding air that drove the other students away from the glowering Malfoy (A/N: he retains his father's name, despite being disowned, so he will remain 'Draco Malfoy' for the duration of this story). Crabbe and Goyle weren't around either, which was no surprise really, their fathers wouldn't allow them to protect someone who had so blatantly betrayed the Dark Lord as to become Potter's guardian, of all things. Come to think of it, he hadn't been too thrilled at the prospect himself, he mused dryly. Ah, well, Potter wasn't that bad really –

He froze in mid-stride. What? _Potter wasn't that bad??_ Where in the nine hells had _that_ thought come from? Certainly not from his rational mind … Though, to be honest, he conceded as he resumed his travels, Potter had been staying out of the way, hadn't been insulting or insolent or rude, arrogant, bratty, spoiled, nasty, cruel, mean … or any of the other things he and Severus had accused the boy of over the years. In fact, Potter went out of his way to be nice. The only fault that the brat had really exhibited over the past few days was his pouting really, and to be honest, that was more cute than annoying. And when he pursed his lips like that …

Once again, Draco found himself – loudly – cursing his hormones as he mentally slammed his head against a brick wall. He really, really hated hormones.

* * *

Hastily entering Severus' rooms five minutes later, Draco was calm, cool, and composed as he took in the occupants. Severus' cheeks were slightly flushed and his lips were fuller than usual, dark eyes glittering with surprise and pure lust. Close to him stood Harry, who was swaying, his hair more rumpled than usual, green eyes huge behind his glasses, and lips swollen on a beet-red face. He was panting slightly, and both looked utterly debauched. _Waitasecond_ … Draco screeched to a halt as both Fallen looked at his entrance in shock, and in Harry's case, no little fear. Severus merely looked slightly guilty. Draco gaped for a moment, before glaring at Severus.

"I wanted to do that first!" he protested. His lover smirked, and Harry flushed heavily. He stepped further into the room and strode over to Harry's other side, noting with amusement that the other teen was a head shorter than him at 5'4", and was forced to tilt his head back at a rather ridiculous angle just to look at his face. Though he had to admit, perhaps he was a bit close for simply talking …

"So," he purred, watching Severus through half-lidded eyes, "was he better than me?" Snape shook his head.

"Not nearly enough practice." He too stepped closer, and seemed slightly jealous of Draco's proximity to the shorter boy. "But I'm sure we can remedy that, if you like." Draco's eyes glinted with a possessive light of his own as he rested a heated hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I like."

* * *

Relieved to be back in his bedroom two weeks later, Harry heaved a sigh. That evening with Snape had seemed to start a war between the two dominants over who got to kiss him. He personally thought they were trying to decide who was better at sex, but he wasn't a dominant, so whatever. All he knew was that it was extremely embarrassing and felt absolutely heavenly. Though … he wished Draco hadn't grabbed him and kissed him in front of Hermione in the Library. The Veela was getting more public about his affections for both of them, and Snape gave detentions to anyone who so much as looked at either Harry or Draco the wrong way! This possessive thing was getting a bit ridiculous, but it wasn't as though Harry actually knew much about it, so …

The insults stayed though, which was only to be expected, and Harry got the distinct impression that they were kissing him strictly for the shock factor and the sake of having something new and pretty that they could vie over rather than actually liking him at all. That was a disappointment, though not unexpected. And besides, with them already kissing him, perhaps he could find a way to make them fall for him, in turn? There was always hope, and in the meantime, he really wasn't about to object all that strenuously to their (somewhat misplaced) affections.

He did wish Hermione would stop writing reports on what he did around them though.

* * *

"Let's try something new," said Draco, eyes gleaming as Severus left the room for a faculty meeting. Harry looked up at him warily from his homework pile.

"What are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously, quill poised over his Transfiguration essay. Draco sat beside him and took the quill, putting it away neatly atop the unfinished work.

"Your sex education. We can't just leave it unattended," he said simply. Emerald eyes looked at him uncertainly, and Draco got a chance to see Harry far out of his element.

"What do you mean?" Draco put an arm around Harry's waist with practiced ease.

"Well, how far have you gone, exactly?"

"What?" Now Harry was really confused. Draco scowled at him, but the Gryffindor just looked bewildered.

"Have you ever gone farther than kissing? Touching? Ever given or received a blowjob? Who with?" Irritated, Harry pushed Draco's arm off him. It wouldn't budge, so he finally ignored it and reached again for his quill.

"What in hell is a blowjob?" he muttered absently, dipping the feather into an inkwell. He didn't see Draco's surprise.

"You don't bloody know what a blowjob is, Potter?" Harry looked up at him, his expression annoyed.

"No, Draco, I bloody don't. Do you really think my relatives would pay good money for a sex Ed course for a freak? I think not." He humphed slightly with obvious disdain, and glared at his parchment. "I don't get what the world's bloody deal is with sex anyway. It can't possibly be _that_ good." Malfoy made a strangled sound, and Harry turned again, this time with eyes wide in concern. "Are you alright? Are you choking on something? I can get Severus, or Pomfrey, or—"

"You don't know what sex is?" Draco asked, his voice unnaturally high. Harry flushed with the embarrassment he'd been trying to hide.

"Well, I know that it's when a guy and a girl do something that involves birds and bees … or hippogriffs, but I think that's something no one wants to get into," mused Harry, biting his lip. "Hermione wasn't exactly clear on the matter … What?"

"You asked _Granger_??" Now Harry looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Well, yes, I mean, why not? It's not like any of the other guys talk about it!" Draco gave a melodramatic sigh.

"Potter, we have a _lot_ of work to do …"

"As in …?" Draco put Harry's quill down again and stood.

"We'll start with parts of the body." He summoned several rolls of parchment and unrolled them to reveal pictures of naked men and women, ignoring Harry's blush. "Now, this is a vagina, do you know what it is? During intercourse – that's sex – between a man and a woman, the man …"

After a rather uncomfortable hour for Harry, Draco finished his lecture and glared severely at his charge. "Is that clear?" Thoroughly enlightened, Harry nodded miserably, his face still rather red. Draco smirked. "Good. Now we can get on to better things."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, far more timid than he had been before his abrupt instruction. Draco had seen fit to yell at him when he didn't understand certain bits of the recent lecture, and it had rather left its mark. Tossing aside the parchment scrolls, Draco straddled Harry's waist, gray eyes boring into him.

"I mean you've never done any of the things I just told you about. How about we try them out?" Pale hands began undoing Harry's buttons with an ease Harry envied as Draco captured his lips in a smoldering kiss.

"Yes," hissed Harry softly as the blonde pulled back. "Please. I think … I'd like that …"

* * *

As delightful as it was to enter his rooms to find two sexy, teenagers kissing on his couch, Severus had to stop it. Tapping Draco's robed shoulder, he smirked at the dazed Harry, who had been divested of his own upper garments, eyes flickering hazily.

"I have some bad news," he announced. Reluctantly, Draco moved away and turned to the former Death Eater. "Your father has been appointed by the Ministry as another guard to Potter. Apparently they don't trust a former Death Eater and a disowned son to refrain from bonding the boy in their charge." Harry paused halfway through pulling on his shirt to snort.

"Protection my arse. Fudge is just asking for it, isn't he?" He gave the other two a worried look. "You're not going to let him be alone with me, are you? Please?"

"We're not halfwits, Potter," Snape snapped, and sighed as Harry flinched. They had been getting better at the whole don't-abuse-the-submissive thing, too … "With luck, Lucius won't even be near you, but you need to make sure one of us is always with you, understood? Lucius Malfoy has always been one of the more abusive dominants, and we all know who he really works for, despite the Ministry's 'trust' in him."

"Just keep out of his way," added Draco darkly. Harry nodded, solemn. "Does mother know?"

"Yes, I told her," said Severus. "She'll be moving into more warded rooms near the Headmaster's office." There was a rapping on the door, and they exchanged glances, Harry looking nervous despite the other two bearing aloof expressions of uncaring calm. Draco went to answer the door as Severus sent Harry to his bedroom with strict orders to stay as far from the door as possible. Meekly, Harry obeyed.

"Yes?" asked Draco coolly as the door opened to reveal his father. Lucius smirked at his former heir, but his true feelings on the matter were betrayed by his shaking hands and slightly flared nostrils. Lucius was livid, and Draco couldn't help but feel relieved that his father could no longer take that rage out on him.

"Draco … You left my home just to whore for Severus? How strange. Well, like calls to like, and all that rubbish, now where is Potter?"

"Not where you can reach him," said Severus, coming to the door. "Why, hello Lucius, so delighted to see you leave. Come again after you speak with the Headmaster." He began to swing the door shut, but the Malfoy patriarch stopped the wooden blockade with his snake's head cane and smirked at them.

"Ah, ah, ah, I think not, Severus. By order of the Ministry …" He pulled out a neatly tied scroll. "I am now assigned to guard Mr. Potter from all harm and prevent him from capture by the Dark Lord or possible bonding from any outside sources. I am to stick to the Potter boy … just as you two seem to be doing," he remarked, arching an eyebrow at Draco's slightly mussed hair. His former son glared back at him arrogantly and abruptly turned and strode away to Severus' bedroom, slamming the door shut as he went.

"So, I'll be seeing Potter now, Severus," declared Lucius. Severus sneered at him.

"No you won't. You may guard Potter when neither Draco nor I are available to do so, which will not occur, so you will not guard him. You may follow him about like a starving mongrel at your leisure, but until then, I suppose you will simply have to wait until you can _find_ Potter on your own. Good day, Lucius." The Malfoy regarded him coldly.

"The day the Dark Lord recaptures you will be one of the best times that I will ever have the pleasure of witnessing," he hissed. "Potter is _mine_ now, and you _will_ hand him over." Severus looked at him thoughtfully, though his dark eyes burned with anger.

"No, I don't think I will," he said softly. "Good day, Lucius."

"_Accio, Harry Potter_," Lucius snapped, whipping out his wand. There was a dull thud as a body hit the door on the far left, and he smiled in satisfaction. Severus exploded.

"OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOMS!" he bellowed, advancing with menacing intent upon Lucius, who looked shocked at the man's loss of composure. Instead of reaching for his wand, Snape grabbed Lucius bodily…

* * *

Staring at the abruptly slammed door from his position on the ground half a corridor length away, the distance which he had been thrown, Lucius smirked in surprise. It seemed that his old friend was becoming … attached … to his charge. Perhaps this would be easier than at first thought. Or harder, if Lucius didn't get to Potter before Severus or Draco bonded the Brat Who Lived …

With a sneer that befit a Malfoy, he rose and dusted himself off, and left for his new Hogwarts apartments in a swirl of robes.

* * *

Warding and locking his door, Severus hastened to Harry's room, and cautiously pushed open the door, which was blocked by some obstruction. Pushing harder, Severus finally opened it enough to admit his thin frame and thinned his lips in well-concealed worry.

Harry had been the obstruction, just as he had feared. The boy was slumped unnaturally on the floor with his robes spilled around him, his pale face highlighted by the black uniform as he struggled to breathe. His unruly black hair was matted to his skull, and when Severus placed a hand there it came back red with blood. Harry coughed and struggled to rise.

"No, stay down," Severus snapped. Harry winced, though from the order or from the noise hitting an undoubtedly pounding head Severus couldn't be sure. Carefully, he levitated the young Fallen's dizzy form from the stone floor and floated him to the boy's bed, where he put him down gently, right side up. "Stay still," he ordered. "I'm going to fetch Poppy. Don't fall asleep."

Harry nodded weakly, green eyes flickering as he struggled to stay awake.

"Yes, sir," he whispered as Snape left the room.

Draco came in a minute later.

"Sev said you were hurt," he said, stepping up to the bed. "What happened?"

"I … not sure," Harry mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open. Draco glared at him, and Harry cringed, even though he couldn't see it.

"Don't fall asleep!" he snapped angrily. Harry only twitched. "Damn, I thought you were supposed to obey anything!"

"Apparently it doesn't work when they are past endurance," Severus commented, re-entering with Pomfrey in tow. The duo watched quietly as she fussed over Harry's silent form.

"What happened to him?" asked Draco presently. Snape's face darkened.

"Lucius, idiot that he is, used Accio to attempt to summon Potter. Well, you can imagine what happened. The door only opens inward, and it's thick besides. I found him like this after I threw Lucius out."

"He used the _Summoning Charm_?" asked Draco incredulously. "_Why_?"

"To learn where we kept the brat, no doubt," said Severus angrily. "Now he knows where to find the boy. We'll have to move Potter into our room now, no doubt. Your father was always rather skilled at breaking into bedrooms." He smirked. "His libido was, no doubt, a large part of that."

"Shh," snapped Madame Pomfrey sternly, departing from Harry's bedside. "He'll be fine, but he needs rest. No classes for him for the next three days. Concussions always were harder to heal than most things, though this time I can treat his bruises. Rub this," she handed Severus a jar of lotion, "into any bruised part of his back every night for two days. Otherwise, he'll find moving rather uncomfortable. And make him eat more! The boy is far too thin for his age." Mouth set in a disapproving line; she swept out of the room, snarling something about "teaching stupid aristocrats from further deteriorating that precious little boy's delicate condition." Draco grinned evilly.

"What I wouldn't give to see his face when that woman visits him," he crowed quietly. Severus pulled him close, for once smiling without a hard edge to it, and rested his head against the side of Draco's.

"I'm glad you're satisfied," he murmured.

Running, a hand up Snape's thigh, Draco's lips curled hungrily.

"I know a better type of satisfaction that you can supply," he hinted, kissing Severus. His partner grinned into the kiss and led him out of the room, very pleased.

* * *

A/N: Hi, sorry again about the late chapter. I hope you liked it; I wasn't entirely sure what to do … /sighs/ Review please, if you have any ideas. /yawns/ Maybe I should do this when I'm _not_ tired … hmm……


	10. Problems

**

* * *

Fallen For A Veela**

by tati

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: This is a SLASH romance fic. There will be violence – there is ALWAYS violence in my stories. Nothing you read qualifies as NC-17 because I have read much worse that still fit the rules, so no tattling!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Avea Kinton, who wrote the plotline for it and allowed me to copy, edit, and employ it for the fic's use. People be grateful, because I'd been struggling with this scene and she, nice person that she is, has hastened its coming.

Someone asked if a dominant can mate with another dominant. The answer is: No, not normally, but with the spell Severus knows for a multiple mating, so long as there is a submissive in the joining, dominants can mate. I hope this clears things up. Also, the spell in question is mentioned and described in…um, I think it was chapter seven or eight. Probably eight.

Thank you for your reviews, and I apologize that I took so long (again). I keep forgetting… _sighs_

Read and Review!

**Chapter 10 – Problems**

****

**Last Time…**

_"What I wouldn't give to see his face when that woman visits him," he crowed quietly. Severus pulled him close, for once smiling without a hard edge to it, and rested his head against the side of Draco's._

_"I'm glad you're satisfied," he murmured._

_Running, a hand up Snape's thigh, Draco's lips curled hungrily._

_"I know a better type of satisfaction that you can supply," he hinted, kissing Severus. His partner grinned into the kiss and led him out of the room, very pleased._

_

* * *

_

_Three days after Lucius' Accio…_

Harry sat shivering next to Draco at the Slytherin table, eyes darting nervously about, not quite able to meet anybody's gaze. Since the incident with Lucius he had regressed slightly, and was more easily intimidated. Dumbledore assured him it would pass in a few days. In the meantime, it seemed to have made his guardians even more irritable, and Harry felt horribly guilty for upsetting them. As Draco poked him with an elbow, Harry looked down at his over-filled plate. Poppy Pomfrey had scolded Draco and Severus a day or so previously for "not feeding him properly," and now they were very much on his case over the matter. The only problem was, Harry's stomach was smaller than it should be after his time with the negligent Dursleys, and he was unused to eating as large of portions as the dominants kept demanding. Lately he had taken to eating only half of what they wanted and then throwing up in the bathroom with a Silencing Charm about, but in doing that his stomach remained empty, and he did want to eat – just not in as large amounts as the duo insisted upon. So today he was trying to take a different track by only eating as much as he could handle. Draco didn't seem to like this plan.

"You're too thin. Eat."

"I-I'm not hungry."

"I. Said. Eat," Draco growled, glaring down at the smaller boy.

Harry gave a squeak of fear and began eating. Then, after several bites, stopped, feeling his stomach begin to roil in objection.

"Eat!" Draco snapped.

"But—"

"Now!"

Cringing, he took another bite. Then another. And another. Then gagged. Which became a heave. Draco, reacting instantly on pure reflex, snapped a spell just as the smaller boy finally emptied his stomach, and rather than spreading across the table the mess stopped and fell to soak Harry's shirt.

"Oh, _ewww_," Draco groaned. "You're _revolting_, Potter. Get the hell back to the room and clean up. And for Merlin's sake _stay_ there until one of us comes for you."

Crying from mixed pain, shame, and fear, Harry slowly stood up. "But—"

"Go!" he snarled.

Terrified, the boy fled, running blindly through the halls, just wanting to escape the rage behind him. When a figure stepped out of a side passage directly in front of him he had no time to do more than give a startled shriek before barreling into the boy, who caught him and held him.

"Sorry," he whispered, fearfully.

"Yeah, well—" the boy began irritably, then his eyes widened and his jaw slackened as he stared down at Harry.

Harry stared back; a rabbit caught in a snake's gaze, and began to shiver in fear.

"Merlin," the boy breathed, awed. He was nearly as tall as Malfoy but built on rugged lines—more beater than seeker. "Don't be afraid, beauty," he murmured, pulling Harry to the side and pinning him to the wall in the shadow between two suits of armor. He didn't seem to even notice the rank scent of vomit as his hands slid up under Harry's shirt. "Someone's been scaring you. But you're safe now," he breathed.

Harry froze, too scared even to scream as the face lowered to his, kissing away the tears that were now streaming from his eyes. With gentle reverence the hands turned Harry so his chest was to the wall and then raised his robes. The larger boy leaned forward, pressing against him to hold the robes in place above his hips while the hands moved forward to unfasten his jeans, caressing his thighs as he pushed both jeans and boxers down to his ankles. One hand moved forward to fondle him while the other went to unfasten the larger boy's jeans. Harry sobbed, cheek pressed against the wall as he felt a knee spreading his thighs, felt a finger searching…

"_Expelliarmus_!"

At the enraged shout from behind him, the boy pressing against Harry vanished and without that support Harry slowly collapsed to the floor, arms wrapping about his head as he sobbed. Slowly he realized that he was being held and, looking up, found Hermione holding him, whispering reassurances while Ron stood between them and Harry's attacker, wand trained on the other boy.

The boy's eyes cleared of some of their passion and he flushed. "I—What—"

"What the _fuck_ do you think you were doing?" Ron demanded, voice shaking with fury.

"We-We were just—"

"We," Ron repeated. "Does it look to you like Harry was enjoying it? There was no 'we.' Just _you_!"

Focusing on Harry, the boy's eyes widened and the blood drained from his face. "Oh—Merlin—" he breathed. "I-I didn't mean—I'd never—"

"You were about to rape him!"

Looking decidedly ill, the boy swallowed and whispered, "I—Oh, Merlin, what have I done?"

"Go away," Hermione snapped at him. "Ron, it wasn't his fault. That's why Harry's not supposed to be left alone. Come on, Harry," she continued more gently, helping the trembling boy to his feet and pulling up his trousers. A quick Scouring Charm cleaned his shirt, and she kept one arm comfortingly about his shoulders. "We're going to go see Dumbledore."

"I-I'm supposed to-to go to the room. And clean up. And wait," he whispered.

"We'll see what the headmaster says, Harry. I can't believe Malfoy sent you off on your own. And here I thought he was _smart_," she muttered. "Come on," she repeated, leading him away, while Ron moved up to lend his support on the other side.

Unable to refuse the direct order, he followed obediently.

* * *

Nearly two hours later he was sleeping curled up in a chair in Dumbledore's office when a frantic face appeared in the fire, another behind it.

"Albus! The boy is gone."

Dumbledore looked contemplatively at the Potions Master for a moment, then said, "Come here, Severus, Draco."

The two obediently stepped through the fire, expressions anxious. "Draco told him to wait in the room—" Severus started, but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"First he told him to _go_ to the room," he corrected, seriously.

"I don't see—" he paused as beside him Draco stiffened.

The blonde had caught sight of Harry, curled up in the chair, and his eyes narrowed angrily. "You!" he hissed, towering over the smaller boy, who woke up more at the rage than the quiet word and cringed away. A hand rose and slapped down hard across his face, and he clenched his eyes, burying his face in his hands as it rose again. It didn't fall. Draco turned to glare at Severus, who had caught his upraised arm.

"No," the potions master said shortly.

"He was disobedient," Draco snarled.

"And will be punished for it. But not like that, not, here, and not now."

Silver eyes locked with black, wills battling until Albus cleared his throat, drawing their attention back to him. "Are you not interested in _why_ he failed to obey?" he asked, tone deceptively mild.

"Making excuses, is he?" Draco hissed, causing Harry to cower still further back.

"He was almost raped and bound!" Dumbledore thundered, his usual good humor absent. "You sent him alone and terrified through the halls and if Ron and Hermione had taken any longer in finding him he would be bound to a random student who was so overcome by passion he didn't even realize Harry was unwilling. What part of 'one of you must be with him at all times' was unclear??" Draco flushed guiltily as Snape's lips thinned at the reprimand.

"I … apologize," said Severus stiffly. "I did not know that Potter had been sent away as I was in my office for the duration of the morning—"

"But you said that Draco had told Harry to stay in your rooms," said Dumbledore sternly. "That does imply that the boy was alone, and you knew of it. Have you forgotten Lucius? The fact that you have wards does not mean that you can leave him there anymore. Death Eaters can break through them, if they are good enough—as you well know, Severus." Snape looked away, chastened. Draco was scowling at the floor. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"He was being disgusting," snapped Draco defensively. "He nearly threw up on me!"

"Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore warningly, "that is no excuse. He was nearly bonded because _you_ had a temper-tantrum. I had thought that you understood the ramifications of what would occur should he be bonded to the wrong person. Clearly you are not ready for this responsibility, and so—" He cut off abruptly, looking at the door. The others followed his gaze, save Harry, who had already been staring at it in some kind of horror, and now darted to hide behind Severus, trembling.

The door swung open and Lucius Malfoy strode into the room, sneering at his son and the former spy as he made his way to Albus' desk. His cane smacked down on it loudly, making Harry jump and tighten his sudden fistful of Snape's robes. Severus tried to ignore the fact that he liked the feeling that protecting Harry gave him.

"Where is Potter?" Lucius snapped, glaring at Dumbledore. "I heard he was missing, which is simply unacceptable—" Dumbledore smiled at him genially.

"Harry?" he asked absently. "He's quite safe and sound. Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy, we have found him. It was merely a misunderstanding."

"Don't play games with me Albus," said Lucius warningly. "Where's Potter?"

"Had we wished you to know," said Severus coolly, "we'd have told you." Lucius ignored him, and gave Dumbledore a hard stare.

"I was assigned by the Minister of Magic himself to be the boy's guardian, and—" He broke off, smirking, and turned to look at Snape. Draco sighed. His father had smelled Harry.

"Potter," Lucius barked, "come over here." Harry's messy head popped out from behind Severus' back, cringing.

"Potter, stay," growled Draco and Snape. They glared at Lucius, who glared back, and all three tried to bend their wills on the boy behind Severus.

Unfortunately for Harry, if having two dominants mad at him wasn't bad enough, having three ordering him to do something opposite to what was ordered from the other was ten times worse. His emotions, already entirely out of wack from his encounter with that boy earlier in the day, swirled dizzyingly as he cowered on the floor. As the pressure increased, the swirling exploded, and Harry's world turned black.

* * *

Lucius was gone, and Dumbledore pulled the other two out of the room as Poppy fussed over the still form of the Boy Who Lived. His blue eyes weren't twinkling as he reprimanded them yet again.

"What were you two thinking?" he snapped, icy gaze piercing the duo. "He's still recovering from what Lucius did to him—he's still adjusting to his sudden fear of everything! You were even improving in handling him, but now … What could have possessed you to do that? And how on earth did you not hear me telling you to stop?" He paused, still glaring. The Fallen and Veela looked suitably reprimanded. "The next time something like this happens, I may not be able to keep Minister Fudge from making Lucius into Harry's only guardian!" His voice softened. "I'm very disappointed in the both of you. Severus, take Harry back to your rooms; I still have something to discuss with Draco."

Seeing his lover leave, the former Malfoy heir looked nervously at the Headmaster.

"Draco, how could you handle him like that?" asked Albus, looking quite aged. "I thought you didn't want to be your father, but all you do when you're angry with Harry is emulate the man you ran away from. Please think on that tonight. You may leave."

Pale, hurt, angry, and quickly becoming ashamed, Draco fled.

* * *

A/N: I'm horribly sorry this took so long – I got distracted again. _sighs_ I really suck at this being responsible thing. If I take so long again, please remind me. Otherwise, I just know I'll forget yet again. 'M sorry.


	11. Breakdown

Fallen For A Veela

by tati

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: This is a SLASH romance fic. There will be violence – there is ALWAYS violence in my stories. Nothing you read qualifies as NC-17 because I have read much worse that still fit the rules, so no tattling!

A/N: I actually have an excuse for not writing: I was on vacation for the last two weeks, and didn't have computer access. My apologies, but I didn't have this fic to use as reference, so I didn't write the newest chapter until now. Thank you for your patience and support.

Several people asked who Harry's attacker was. Um, it beats me. Like I said, someone wrote the plot of that chapter for me and I just worked in the details and the ending. I frankly don't think it's really important. He was just some poor random gay guy who was almost nearly raped himself (as he couldn't help it and would have felt simply awful). Therefore, we'll just say that for his protection and preservation as a character, his name will not be released to the general public. grins How's that?

I've just edited out my response to flames. I'd like to state here and now that I will no longer be taking anonymous reviews, and if anyone flames me twice I will report them. I have lately taken to printing out and then burning flames I receive. It's very relaxingand I suggest it as theraputic treatment for stressed authors.

Also, I apologize to Darak. Yours was indeed constructive criticism and genuine confusion. I apologize and promise it will not happen again. Thank you for taking the time to review in the first place.

--tati1

Chapter 11 – Breakdown Last Time…

_Pale, hurt, angry, and quickly becoming ashamed, Draco fled._

"I'm not like Lucius," Draco muttered, pacing the dungeons a few corridors from the Slytherin Commons. "I'm not."

"Then maybe you should start acting like it," snapped Hermione, who had followed him as he left the Headmaster. Ron, behind her, watched Malfoy warily. "Harry has done nothing to deserve what you—"

"Shut up, Mudblood!" snarled Draco, whirling to glare at her. Ron had his wand out in an instant, his expression venomous.

"Try it, Malfoy," he taunted, "and see how far you get."

"This is precisely what I'm talking about!" said the bushy-haired witch, pushing down Ron's wand impatiently. "Mudblood! Potter! You think of us _exactly as you were taught to_, Draco! And that is why you are growing more similar to Lucius in everything you do. You emulate him. He taught you for so long, and hurt you when you disagreed, didn't he? And now, when you're finally free of it, you're finding that it's one thing to say you're free, and quite another to be so in your actions." Her voice softened. "While you flounder, Draco, it's Harry who pays the price. Think about what it is you truly want, and then look at your attitude. Perhaps change would not be such a bad thing." Draco sniffed disdainfully and looked away, but his face was troubled. Touching his arm lightly, Hermione gave him a small smile and left down the corridor, Ron trailing slightly behind.

When Harry awoke, he found himself in a bedroom he'd only glimpsed through a crack in a door. The king-sized bed against the room's far wall was covered in a sky-blue comforter with white and light blue china-patterned sheets beneath. The carpet covering the floor was clean and white, and two of the doors led to a private bathroom and a walk-in closet. The walls were a deep, almost black, green, and the ceiling was the same shade. The bathroom was marbled green and blue with a dark green sink and blue counter, a dark green bathtub, a dark green shower, and a toilet of the same color. Harry himself was on a small, twin-sized bed with dark green sheets and a dark green comforter that was the source of soothing warmth as he sat with it on his lap in the corner that had obviously been delegated for his bed.

Despite this, he was very, very confused. What on earth was he doing in Severus and Draco's bedroom? It wasn't as though they liked him, after all … he bit his lip and shoved that thought away. It resisted like thorns buried in the skin. They _didn't_ like him, and it hurt. Badly. Especially when all he did was obey and be cooperative … it wasn't like he'd attacked them, after all.

Lost in his steadily increasing depression, Harry didn't at first notice when the door opened and Snape stepped in and paused looking at him. _He's okay_, was the first, relieved thought to enter Severus' mind. A moment later he froze, realizing what he'd just thought. _I do _not _care if Ha—the brat's okay_, he thought harshly, but the relief didn't leave, and he finally brushed it off as relief that Dumbledore wouldn't have even more things to chew him out for. Not that the old man tended towards 'chewing out.' He tended to prefer the more humiliating method of scolding, as though Snape were still a teenager in school. Frankly, Severus thought that Albus' method was worse than justified anger.

Harry was frowning down at his blanket, and Severus wondered why he was so clearly upset. Outwardly, he put on his usual indifferent face and made a small noise as he entered the room the rest of the way, alerting Harry to his presence.

Hearing him, Harry's head jerked up and he hurriedly pasted on a smile.

"Oh, professor, I didn't know you were there," he said softly. His confusion came back. "Erm, I'm sorry, but … why, exactly, am I in your room?"

"Surely you can think of a reason, Potter," the man snapped. He rethought his reply when Harry flinched. "As Lucius in now about, it is dangerous for you to be anywhere alone, and that includes in your bedroom. To solve this problem, you'll be sleeping here, where we can keep an eye on you." Harry nodded uncertainly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, as Snape sat upon the bed and began to take off his shoes. The man paused.

"For what?" he asked, puzzled.

"For being a bother." Harry looked very guilty. "I know it can't be very easy for you and Draco to have to put up with me, and I'm sorry." Severus looked uncomfortable, and Harry mentally kicked himself for even trying.

"It's no trouble. Really," said the teacher finally, and stood, his feet now only clad in socks, which Harry found oddly endearing. "If you need anything, just call." Having made the offer and satisfied his conscience, Snape went to leave when Harry called him back, voice only a whisper. Turning, he found the boy staring down at his sheets nervously, bright red.

"Sir," he started softly, almost too low for Severus to hear him, "I was wondering if you … if you'd mind … um—"

"Out with it, Potter," he snapped impatiently. Harry winced.

"Never mind," he said quickly, "I'll just ask Hermione."

"What?" asked Snape, now actually curious, though trying not to show it. Harry swallowed nervously.

"Um, I was wondering if you could brew a potion for me … not that you have to or anything, but …"

"But what, boy?" Harry flinched at the name, but Severus couldn't figure out for the life of him what he'd done wrong _this_ time.

"But I'd really appreciate it if you would, and I sort of need it, so, please?" Snape was silent for a moment.

"What potion is this?"

"I call it the 'Safe Dreams' potion," said Harry, blushing slightly.

"I've never heard of it," said his professor flatly. "What is its given name?"

"That _is_ its given name, sir, and no, I don't think you would have heard of it." In fact, Harry looked rather amused at that notion. "No, but I have the instructions in my trunk, if you wouldn't mind brewing it."

"Potter, first I need to know what it is."

"It keeps away nightmares," said Harry softly. The taller man scowled at him.

"Then why not use Dreamless Sleep?" he asked, annoyed. The brat was being difficult again.

"Because … I … am … allergic to Dreamless," said Harry, quickly thinking up a lie. "And I'd like to try this one." Before Snape could question him further, he slipped out of bed and padded over to his trunk, which was beside Draco's at the foot of his and Severus' shared mattress. He pulled out the roll of papers he'd snatched from Severus before and handed them to the older man, trembling slightly as he hoped he'd calculated everything right, or Snape would chew him out for poisoning himself with his own potion.

Curiously, the man unrolled the parchments and began reading them, frowning thoughtfully as he scanned the sheets. After awhile, he wandered out of the room, Harry forgotten, for his laboratory, muttering something about "never knew nettles had quite _that_ reaction with emery leaves … check that out …" Harry watched him go with wide eyes, wondering and hoping that this would work, and finally block out the horrible visions he'd been subject to since Voldemort's rise to power.

A few hours later, Harry looked up from his Potions homework as Snape re-entered the room, holding a small phial containing a rose-colored liquid. Identifying it as the finishing color to his own potion, Harry let out a relieved breath. It worked. Now all that was left was for him to test it. If it passed the experiment, Harry would finally be assured of no nightmares disturbing his rest – this potion was specially designed to have no addictive components, so he'd be able to take it whenever he wished. Pleased it had gone so well, Harry reached out for his experiment, but paused when Severus made no move to hand it to him.

"Professor?" he said uncertainly as the man held the phial away from his questing fingers. The other man scowled.

"Where did you get this, Potter?" he asked, glaring. "I have _never_ seen this potion before—where did you find it?" _Ah _… Harry got it now. Snape was worried that maybe Voldemort had supplied it.

"I didn't get it from anywhere unreliable, Professor," he assured the man, unwilling to tell him that the source was reliable because _he_ himself _was_ the source—he didn't wish to face the ridicule.

"That's not what I'm asking Potter!" yelled Snape, making Harry jerk back in fright. He softened his tone. "I want to know because this is an incredibly complex potion and I'd like to meet whomever made it. I'm sure that I could learn much from whichever Potions Master or Mistress created this, but I don't recognize the work, and it's in your handwriting, so even if there were something of theirs in there, you probably left it out when you copied this down. Now," the steely edge was back as Harry's face grew red at the indirect praise, "who made it?"

"No one that you'd believe," said Harry bitterly.

"Come now," said Snape impatiently, "all I want is a name. Surely you can supply _that_, Potter?"

"Why should I? It's right in front of you," said Harry mockingly, knowing that Severus would never guess what he was saying. It felt oddly refreshing to talk to the dominant like he had last year. Unfortunately, Severus didn't seem to see Harry's new boldness in quite the same light. The man's eyes flashed, the boy's only warning before a huge, torrential wave of anger crashed down on Harry, almost knocking him off the bed and completely destroying any resistance.

Sobbing, he curled in on himself, cowering before the surprised Snape, who blinked and then hardened his expression further.

"Who made the potion?" he demanded of the terrified boy.

"M-me," whispered Harry, flinching as Snape glared down at him incredulously.

"Ridiculous! Potter, you had better tell me the truth, or—" Helpless, and unable to lie in his current state, Harry sobbingly repeated his answer.

"Me, me, I made it, I made it! Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry. I made it, I'm sorry. Sorry…" Completely cowed and willing to submit, Harry began rocking, repeating himself in a desperate try to make the Fallen understand that he was doing everything he could—that he would do _anything_ for Snape.

Had the man told him to kill himself, Harry would have done so instantly.

At that moment, staring at the shaking form beseeching him, Severus fully understood what was precisely so dangerous about Harry being on his own. Had Snape told Harry to kill his best friend, the boy would have done so, no questions asked. Had Severus decided to rape him, the boy would have offered himself willingly. Had Severus or anyone else gotten Harry into this state and told Harry to do something, the boy would have done it, and not realized it until the hold was gone. Horrified, Severus backed away a few steps, and then realized that he was about to run away. Even in his sudden fright, he couldn't do that. Not with poor Harry so terrified and broken. He'd never seen the teen in this state before, and had no wish to see it again. It … wasn't Harry. And suddenly Severus realized that he didn't want Harry to comply with his every wish. He wanted Harry to be … well, Harry. The annoying brat. He didn't want this eager-to-please thing whimpering before him in abject, terrified subjugation. He wanted to earn respect, not crush the tiny form before him in foolish anger. And he didn't want the guilt he knew would plague him if he left the boy to deal with the aftermath of his rage on his own. Slowly, Snape sat beside the trembling form on the bed, which froze, trying to see what it was that the man wanted him to do. He'd do _anything_.

But rather than snapping out an order to the shivering youth, Severus slowly drew the dark-haired teen into his arms, holding the frightened form and gently soothing Harry's tears as he stroked the boy's hair reassuringly. Quietly, he began to rock the small, emerald-eyed teen as Harry curled up on his lap, hiccupping and crying as he begged Severus to tell him what he wanted Harry to do, tearfully apologizing for everything he'd ever done, swearing that he'd do whatever the dominant wanted if he'd just _please_ not be mad at him …

"I'm not mad," Snape assured him in a calm baritone. "I only want you to relax; I'm not mad at you. I don't want you to do anything for me. I … apologize for scaring you so badly. I was simply angry that you were being disrespectful. I should have seen that that was the most relaxed you've been this year, and not hurt you for it. I still wish that you would tell me the truth, but—"

"But I did, oh gods I _did_," whispered Harry desperately, clinging to Severus' upper arms and looking up at the black-eyed man in despair. "I'm telling you the truth; I wouldn't lie to you master. Please, please, I'm sorry that it's not what you want to hear. Gods, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad. It's me; I made it. I'm sorry, I—"

"Potter, there's no way you could have made it," interrupted Snape, deliberately keeping himself calm. "You are one of the most dismal Potions' students I've ever seen. And please, don't call me master. I'm not angry with you."

"But I made it," wept Harry, not hearing the assurances. "I'm not good at Potions, master, not like you are—" The flattery was so blatant it was sickening, and reinforced the man's determination to fix the damage he'd caused. "—but I can make potions on paper. It makes sense then. Please, I'm sorry that I can't do the magic—it's too far beyond me. Please, I'm sorry I made it. I won't do it again. Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…" Eventually, Snape stroking his hair and rocking him gently, Harry's whimpers died down and he fell into a restless slumber, crying even there and occasionally muttering audible 'I'm sorry's as the guilt-filled Potions Master held him close and thought about everything that Harry had said.

_Is it possible? _Was it possible for Harry, almost as bumbling as Longbottom when it came to Potions hands-on work, to create potions—like the one he'd just had Severus brew—in his head? It seemed inconceivable to Snape … but he would have to check it out. Every time before, he had never even looked at the work Potter had handed in, though he usually read the essays and struggles of everyone else in dark amusement if nothing else, and had always simply failed the brat on whatever he did—not that he needed to work for Harry to screw up on the Potions practical. But if the teen was telling the truth … and Severus Snape had the sudden horrible feeling that Harry was … then he'd been missing a great deal on a matter of silly prejudice for the past four years.

But he could fix that.

Relieved to have found a plan of action, and still smoothing the soft hair beneath his palm, Severus rocked the sleeping boy comfortingly long into the night, only going to bed when Draco appeared at one in the morning, having been at his mother's apartments up to that point, and forced the dark-haired man to go to sleep. The Potions Master collapsed on his bed with the blonde after Draco placed Harry under the covers of his own bed, and quickly fell asleep, exhausted by the turmoil of the day.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, and sorry it's so short, but really, this was the perfect ending point for this chapter. BTW, really enjoyed typing the last few pages – didn't intend for _that_ to happen!


End file.
